


Protect My Heart

by Hazzalovescarrots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullied!Louis, Bullying, Descriptive smut later on, M/M, Nerd!Niall(2nd chapter), Popular!Harry, Popular!Liam, Popular!Zayn, Ziall Horlik, larry stylinson - Freeform, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzalovescarrots/pseuds/Hazzalovescarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson was bullied in school for being gay, by the popular gang in school. The worst ones are Alex Greenleaf and Sam Jetty. Harry Styles, Liam Payne and Zayn Malik try to stay out of it. But when his mother gets a job offer in Doncaster, away from the drama in Cheshire, he is given a fresh start. It's temporary and they have to move back in a year but a lot changes in that year. Louis gains a new attitude and a new style. When he returns to Cheshire High School, he causes more drama than he did before.  Larry, implied Ziall and Liam has Danielle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any 1D members or any of their family members.

Chapter One:  
Louis Tomlinson was walking through the corridors of Cheshire High School, books in his arms and glasses perched on his nose. He had his hood drawn up over his messy hair and he walked with unsure steps towards the library. He ascends a few flights of stairs and finally arrives at the familiar scenery he knows well. But what he sees in front of the library isn’t the comfortable view he is used to. The jocks are there, wearing their sports jackets and laughing. Harry Styles, Zayn Malik and Liam Payne are the most popular kids of the school and the best players on the soccer team. They have everything Louis doesn’t; confidence, popularity and athletic bodies. Well, Louis isn’t exactly bad looking; he just hides beneath glasses and baggy clothes. Standing beside them is Sam Jetty and Alex Greenleaf; the guys Louis fear the most. Those are the boys that tease Louis endlessly about him being gay and a nerd. Louis just lowers his head and balances his books in his arms, trying to move past the boys without drawing their attention. But obviously, Alex spots him and shoves his body into Louis’ shoulder making him drop his books. He sees Harry grabbing Alex’s arm, giving him a warning look, but Alex shakes him off and grabs Louis’ hood, ripping it off. The quick action makes Louis hair more unruly than it was before and he sends Alex a glare, clenching his fists. He just wanted to leave his books with the librarian and go home.   
“What do you want, now?” he asked angrily. Alex and Sam looked back at him with shock.  
“Oohh, gotten feisty, have you?” Sam taunted. Louis said nothing and stared at the floor. Sam didn’t allow that. He grabbed Louis’ hair and yanked his head roughly so he had no choice but to look at him.   
“Sam,” Harry protested. “That’s enough.”   
The grip on Louis’ hair loosened and Sam’s sneer faded. He pushed the blue-eyed boy back.  
“This isn’t over, Gaylinson,” he spat at him. He and Alex stormed off. Zayn and Liam followed after Louis saw Harry making shooing motions at them. After they had disappeared, Harry bent down and helped the other boy pick up his books.   
“Pfft,” he heard Louis. “Gaylinson. That’s literally the worst one I’ve heard yet.” Harry chuckled and handed him one of his books. Louis looked up at him, eyes sparkling. He took the book from Harry and their hands brushed together for a second. “Thanks Harry.” he said. The curly-haired boy smiled a brilliant smile and Louis found himself staring at the strong green color in his eyes.  
“No problem, Louis,” Harry placed the last book in Louis’ arms, gave him a wink and then ran off. Louis was left standing with a confused look on his face.   
***  
Later that day, Louis was unlocking the door to his house. His bag was slung over one shoulder and his face was flushed from riding his bike up a hill. His hood was drawn up over his head and he quickly worked to get the key in the hole. Louis was in a hurry; he was late. Louis’ gymnastics practice had been running late. That was a thing nobody but his family knew about him; he was a high level gymnast. The baggy clothes he wore covered up his back and leg muscles.   
After a moment of fiddling with his key, he managed to get the door open and was immediately pounced on.  
“Where have you been?” Louis’ mother Jay demanded, apron on, hands on her hips. Louis gave a weak smile.  
“Practice ran late, sorry,” Louis answered, dropping his bag on the floor, next to his shoes. Jay sighed and waved her spoon around.  
“Well, dinner’s soon ready,” she said and disappeared back in the kitchen. “Will you set the table?” Louis gave a sound of confirmation and grabbed plates and cups from the cupboards. He opened a drawer and pulled out utensils. When he was done, he stood beside Jay and rested his head on her shoulder. As his mother, she could feel the tension in him and knew exactly how he felt. She knew he needed to talk. “Tell me about your day, honey.”   
“Nothing special,” he said half-heartedly. Jay wasn’t satisfied with the answer. She turned around and grabbed her son’s chin, turning his face towards hers.   
“Did those boys get to you again?” Louis closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. “Oh, honey, are you alright?”   
Louis nodded. “I’m fine, mum. M’just hungry.” Jay hummed and went back to stirring in the pot.   
“Could you go get the girls? They’re in their room.”   
“Sure, mum,”   
The twins’ room was cluttered with clothes and toys. Louis swore as he stepped on a hairbrush. He slapped a hand over his mouth and froze. Luckily, the girls were too busy playing. Louis’ heart contracted at the sight of them. They were so innocent and knew nothing about what Louis had to endure.   
“Hello, my fine young ladies,” he said in a very posh voice and bowed at them. “Your supper is served, mademoiselles.” The twins giggled at him. They both ran up to hug his legs and Louis had to literally drag them out of the room. Their blond heads bobbed up and down as they raced to the kitchen. Louis laughed to himself. He stepped into the kitchen and saw the girls sitting obediently in their seats and Jay was setting the pot on its place on the table. Louis smiled and sat down. Jay served him spaghetti and meatballs. Louis frowned. She only made spaghetti and meatballs when she had news to deliver. Jay knew this and looked into Louis’ eyes, seeing the suspicion there. She gave a weak smile and took a seat herself. The girls’ dug in; they were really hungry. Louis just stared at his plate. Last time Jay had made this particular meal had been when she and his father had announced their divorce. What could it be now?   
“Louis, honey, please eat,” she pleaded. He took a deep breath and shoveled a fork in his mouth. He closed his eyes. His mother’s cooking always calmed him down. After a few minutes, Jay finally broke the silence. “Kids, I have something to tell you.”   
Here we go, Louis thought. He tensed and folded his hands in lap.  
“I have gotten a job offer,” Louis relaxed. “In Doncaster. It’s rather far from here so we are moving. It’s only for a year but I thought a change of scenery might be good for us.” Louis was now staring at his plate again. He knew why Jay wanted them to move. She knew Louis was bullied. She was giving him a chance to start over. He could feel a smile spreading over his face. He loved his mother, more than she knew.   
“When are we leaving?” he asked gently.   
“What does scenery mean?” Daisy asked at the same time. Jay only heard Louis’ question.  
“They called yesterday and said they wanted me there as soon as possible. I’m all packed, all other rooms but yours and the living-room are set. I thought maybe two days. You will go to school tomorrow for your goodbyes and to get all your stuff and then after that we will continue packing. The next day, we leave. Does this sound okay?” The question was aimed mostly for Louis and he nodded eagerly. The girls gave their consent and started waving their forks around like wands. Daisy tapped Pheobe on the head with it.  
“I shall turn you into a frog!” she said in and all high-and-mighty voice, like a true princess.   
“Mum! Daisy called me a frog!” Pheobe wailed.   
Louis and Jay both rolled their eyes.   
***  
Today, Louis planned on just getting his stuff and leaving as soon as he could. He had no one to say goodbye to and he knew no one really cared anyways. He locked up his bike at the fence and looked over to the soccer field. He saw Harry there, passing a ball to Liam. Liam then scored and Harry did a happy dance, looking ridiculous. Louis couldn’t help but smile. He looked away, though. He didn’t want to risk anybody seeing him stare at Harry. He didn’t want any trouble on his last day. So he quickly ran up the steps of the school and waltzed right up to his locker. He slipped the backpack off his shoulders and started shoving books in. When the backpack was full and the locker empty, Louis sighed in relief. He was finally leaving that school. Not for good but for a while. He needed a break; a fresh start. This was his chance.   
While thinking about this, someone had come up behind him and knocked his backpack to the floor.   
Not now, he groaned internally. He wanted this day to pass without getting teased or beat up. Louis’ fists clenched and he was honestly pissed off. He turned around and came face to face with Alex. His body tensed and his features scrunched up in disgust. Louis hated this guy. He had made his first year at this school a living hell.   
“What is it, now?” he fought to put nonchalance in his voice. Alex was clearly surprised. Behind him, Sam stood with his casual sneer. Alex pushed him hard back against the lockers.  
“Where did you get the nerve to talk back to us like that, huh?” he demanded. Louis stared him straight in the eye.   
“Fuck off, Alex,” The other boy’s sneer faded. “I truly don’t care what you think of me anymore.”   
“Now listen, you little fucker…” Alex raised his fist and Louis closed his eyes, preparing to be punched. The other boy was interrupted, however by someone pulling his shirt back and dragging him away.   
“Cut it out, Alex. How many times have I told you two? If you keep bullying people then you get kicked off the team. Do I need to repeat myself?” Louis’ eyes flew open and saw Harry standing there. Sam growled threateningly and then strode away, Alex in tow. Harry picked Louis’ backpack up from the floor and handed it to Louis, who in turn flung it over his shoulder   
“You don’t have to do that y’know,” he said, eyes travelling over Harry’s tall frame. The green-eyed boy tilted his head to the side in confusion.  
“Do what?” he asked. Louis turned his own head sheepishly to the floor.  
“Protect me. I’m not your responsibility,”   
“I’m just trying to help,” Harry held up his hands.   
“Well, I don’t need it. Not anymore at least,” Louis saw more confusion pass over Harry’s face.  
“What do you mean not anymore?”   
“I’m moving,” Louis said simply.   
“What?” Harry then stepped closer to Louis and forced him to look him in the eye. There was sadness in Harry’s clear green eyes. “Please don’t tell me this is because of them.” He waved off to where Alex and Sam had buggered off. Harry’s big hands were placed on Louis' narrow shoulders.   
“It isn’t. Mum got a job offer in Doncaster,” Louis couldn’t help but stare into Harry’s sparkling green eyes. His curly hair was swept to one side and his thumbs had started to caress the spot between the blue-eyed boy’s shoulder and neck. Louis cleared his throat. “I have to go and…pack…my stuff.”   
One of Harry’s hands slipped from his shoulder while the other was lifted to trace Louis’ sharp cheekbones. Louis drew in a quick breath and couldn’t help but tilt his head slightly into the touch.   
“Good luck in Doncaster,” was all Harry said before he sped away, leaving Louis standing alone. Louis’ heart was beating fast and he found it hard to move. He gave himself a few minutes to gather himself and then hurried to his bike before the bell rang and Alex and Sam got to him again. He was still dazed from Harry’s touch but he managed to make it home before he collapsed on his bed and stared at the wall.   
“You okay?” his mother asked from the doorway. Louis groaned as an answer. “You gonna get out of bed?” Louis groaned again. “You gonna pack up your things?”   
Another groan.   
“Well, let me know when you’re hungry,” she said lastly and then left the room abruptly. At that moment, Louis felt an undeniable love towards his mother. She knew him and knew exactly when he needed to be left alone. To him, she was the epitome of a perfect mother.   
The next day, the Tomlinson family was getting in the car, ready to leave for their new life in Doncaster. 

(Next chapter will be up as soon as possible)


	2. His Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes back to Cheshire. Some are happy to see him, some are not. He is not to be messed with this time. Louis meets new kid Niall, who Zayn is mezmerized by. Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the One Direction members. Big thanks to PuzzlingApproach for the tip with the spacing and for the praise:) I tried, let me know if i did anythin wrong or if somethings needs to be changed. it is my first time ever fanfic so be gentle with me.

Chapter Two:

   The trip back to Cheshire wasn’t the most exciting. Louis wasn’t exactly eager to move back to the hell hole he had been forced to live in a year ago. In Doncaster, he had had a chance to start over and he had been ecstatic to take that chance. In that school he wasn’t bullied for being gay; he was accepted. Something he never was in Cheshire. He wondered what had changed in that school, though. If all his old teachers were still there, if his tormenters still tormented others and most importantly if Harry was still there and kicking (literally). The soccer team had gotten to the finals last year; he read that on the internet. They only came second, though, but the coach of the Cheshire Daredevils had been massively proud.

   Pheobe and Daisy were practically bouncing up and down in their seats. They missed their old house and their friends. During the year, the twins had held contact by Skype with three other girls. They were happy to move back. Louis was less happy. More like grumpy. He slid his ear buds back in and cranked up the music, trying to drown out his surroundings. He leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes.

***

   “Damn it,” Harry cursed. He had stubbed his toe in the darkness, trying to find his way to the bathroom. Lord, how he hated Mondays. Especially, as the team captain, he has to be there earlier to have extra practice in the mornings. As he exited the bathroom, he was quick to grab his sports bag and jacket and hurried down the stairs. He tried to make as little noise as possible, not wanting to wake his mother, his step-father Robin or his sister Gemma.

   He got in his black Mercedes, placing his bag on the seat next to him. A song he liked appeared on the radio and he hummed along, nodding his head. He was halfway to school when, suddenly, his phone rang.

   “Hey, DJ Malik. What’s up?” Harry smiled. Zayn groaned in response.

   “Dude, I overslept. Can you pick me up?” the rough note in Zayn’s voice told Harry that he wasn’t allowed to say no.

   “Sure, mate. Be there in two,” Harry swung into the road that led up to Malik’s house. He parked out front and tossed his bag to the backseat. Zayn threw himself into the car and fumbled with the seat belt. Harry could tell that he still wasn’t quite awake. Before starting the car, he stuck his hand into his bag and pulled out a chicken sandwich. He held it out for the other boy.

   “I’m guessin’ you didn’t eat,” he nodded to the sandwich. “Take it.”

Zayn smiled and thanked Harry. He took a large bit and Harry heard his stomach growl and smirked knowingly. He started the car and sped off to school.

Cheshire High School was buzzing. All the girls were running around and giggling into each other’s ears and for the first time, it wasn’t about Harry or Zayn. Some of the teachers were actually smiling for once and the jocks just stood to the side, with their usual scowls on their faces. On the way to meet them, Zayn bumped into a lad with blond hair and really blue eyes. The boy’s frame was small but Harry saw the muscles in his arms bunch up as he reached out to steady Zayn. He quickly drew back, though and ducked his head.

   “Sorry,” he mumbled and speed-walked away. Zayn was clearly still dazed and stared after the boy. Harry clapped his hand on his shoulder and pushed him towards the guys. Sam caught sight of them and cheered.

   “Hey, boys, wanna hear some exciting news?” he said, wringing his hands and waggling his eyebrows. A wary look passed over Zayn’s face. Harry just shrugged.

   “Sure. Why not?”

   Sam paused for effect and then blurted out, “Gaylinson’s back.” Harry’s eyes widened in shock.

   “You mean…Louis _Tomlinson?_   That nickname sucks, Sam." So, it was Louis the girls had been crazed about. Harry couldn't help but think, _why?_

   Sam frowned. "You just have to take the fun out of everything don't you?" Harry rolled his eyes.

   “How do you know that he’s back for sure?” he asked. Sam gave a malicious grin.

    “I have connections,” he hesitated before adding, “And also, Stan over there, lives next to him.” Zayn and Harry looked over to a boy standing there, who nodded and smiled, waving awkwardly.

   “When did he get on the team?” Zayn questioned. Sam frowned again.

   “Since he’s the coach’s nephew,” 

   The boys harrumphed and decided to leave the subject alone.

***

    Louis stepped out of his red Lexus car, earning some long glances as he did so. He knew that rumors had been spread about his return. He also knew that almost no one knew how he had changed, for real. No one had actually seen him; they had seen Jay and the girls but not him. That was the way Louis had wanted it, too. He wanted to see the shock on everybody’s faces when they saw him, after a whole year.

     Louis had changed, all for the better. He had grown his hair out a little longer than before and it, in all its feathery, soft glory was now casually wind-swept with a slight quiff. He had replaced his glasses with contacts and his blue eyes shone brighter than ever. He wore a tight grey V-neck and also very tight black trousers that made his arse look delectable. Louis had chosen those trousers and that shirt on purpose; he knew he had a lovely arse and the V-neck swooped down to reveal his tattoo, _I_ _t is what it is,_ that swirled across his upper chest.

He wore a hoodie and a jean jacket over that. He locked his car up, not his bike this time and swung his bag over his shoulder. He bit his lip and then smirked when he heard a girl sigh.

   He pushes the door open and walks up to the front desk, knowing that eyes everywhere are following him. At the desk, a woman is sitting. She looks young, has a high ponytail and glasses. Louis takes his Ray-Bans off.

   “Hi, I’m Louis Tomlinson,” she looks up at him, smiles widely. “I need my schedule?”

   “Yes, I’ve been expecting you,” she rose from her chair and opened a cabinet to her right, plucking out a few sheets of paper. “You have 15 minutes until your first class, which is English. Your locker is down the hall, to your left and the combination is on this paper.”

Louis smiled, taking the papers from her.

   “Thanks,” he said and waved kindly before turning and walking down the hall, to the left to find his locker. It was the same locker he had during his first year at this school. The combination was the same, too. As he turned the corner, he saw Sam, Alex and Zayn standing by their lockers.

   _Alright, here goes nothin’,_ Louis thought and strode up to his locker. He opened it with ease and slipped his jacket and hoodie off. He shoved the jacket in the locker but kept the hoodie draped over one shoulder. He heard the whispering, by both girls and boys. He closed the locker door, turned around to face the other boys, saluted them and smirked at their shocked faces. Sam growled as Louis backpedaled towards English class, winking before turning around.

   "Sam, don't," he heard Zayn say.

   English class hadn’t changed. Mr. Roberts still held the class and Louis had no problem with that. Mr. Roberts was one of his favorite teachers because he didn’t treat Louis any differently because he was gay. Mr. Roberts respected Louis’ bravery; coming out wasn’t exactly an easy thing to do.

   “Louis! Hi,” Mr. Roberts exclaimed. “I almost didn’t recognize you, boy.”

   Louis chuckled. “Hey, Mr. Roberts. Are things good?”

   “Good, thanks. And you?”

   “Perfect,” Louis answered and smirked as he took a seat closer to the back, surprising everyone. During his first year, Louis, as the smart little nerd he had been, always sat at the front.

Everyone had begun to stare at him, eyes wide. Eventually, Louis got annoyed. “Why don’t you just take a picture? It’ll last longer.” Most of them blushed; others just silently flicked their gazes back to the board, up front.

   “Alright, class, let’s begin with…”

   Two boys burst into the room, slightly out of breath.

   “M’ telling you, Harry, he’s gotten _hot,”_ Zayn seemed to notice that the whole class heard this and his eyes widened in horror. When he saw that Louis was sitting in the room as well, he ducked his head in shame. Louis held in his laugh.

His eyes met Harry’s eyes across the classroom and he saw how the flash of green traveled over his body. Louis felt the gaze like Harry was actually tracing his skin with his fingertips. It slid over his hair, his lips, his neck, shoulders, arms and his tattoo. Louis felt it like an open flame held against his body, heating him up and making him flush.

   Mr. Roberts cleared his throat. “Boys, take your seats.” Harry’s cheeks tinged pink, he and Zayn hurried to the two empty desks at the back.

***

To say Harry was shocked to see Louis back at Cheshire was an understatement. A huge understatement. His first thought of the boy was that he was gorgeous. The way that his blue eyes sparkled, the way he flicked his hair and blushed when Harry checked him out in front of the whole class and that smirk of his; all of that gave Harry shivers. When Louis reached to grab his notebook and pencil, he could see how the muscles bunched deliciously and when he wrote, his shoulders…Zayn hit him on the back of his head. Harry twisted to face him, rubbing the sore spot.

   “Ow,” he hissed. “What the hell was that for?”

   “You were staring at him,” Zayn nodded his head in Louis’ direction. Harry looked back incredulously.

   “Was not,”

   “You so were,”

   “I was not!”

   “Boys!” Mr. Roberts shouted. “Are you quite finished with your bickering?” Zayn froze and drew up the collar of his jacket. Harry shook his hair out of his beanie, brushing his curls to the side.

   “Sorry, Mr. Roberts,” he said. Liam, sitting next to Louis with Danielle on the other side of him, was biting down on his fist to keep from laughing. Danielle nudged him with her knee and Liam managed to control it.

   Louis, who had heard the whole exchange, was still smirking and doodling in his book. That drove Harry crazy. He bit on his lip and clenched his fist in his hoodie. Zayn reached over and pinched his thigh.

   “Ow!” Harry yelled this time. Mr. Roberts sighed.

   “Class dismissed,”

  

 

     Lessons of Math, Biology and Social Science passed by slowly. Harry had two out of three of those lessons with Louis. In math class, he learned that Louis was still as smart as ever and knew how to solve all the equations. He got a lot of praise and welcome back’s from the teachers and Louis blushed every time. The shy boy from a year ago was still in there somewhere, Harry noticed. In Biology, Louis had been paired with Dean, one of the dumbest jocks in the school. He kept hitting on Louis, too. He was always standing unnecessarily close to him and staring at Louis’ plump lips way too long. It made Harry’s fingers tingle as he felt a wave of protectiveness over the blue-eyed boy. He had no idea why and Liam, his lab partner, had to continuously pinch his arm to get him to focus. Harry just turned his head back to their project and prodded the dead frog with a pincer.

   “What is that?” he asked Liam, pointing towards a bit of red flesh. The other boy just shrugged.

   “No frickin’ clue, mate,” he answered. “Kidney, maybe?” Harry chuckled and flipped his hair back. He glanced back to Louis and saw him looking back. Harry caught his breath at the clear blue in the other boy’s eyes. Louis smirked and winked at him. Harry stood frozen until he heard Liam.

   “Dude! Focus,”

   Harry turned back around and saw Liam dangling the piece of red flesh they had decided was a kidney in his face. The curly-haired boy screamed and slapped it out of his hand so it landed in front of Mr. Harty. The teacher just glanced at it indifferently. Liam burst into laughter and doubled over. The rest of the class was laughing, too, even Louis. He was laughing loudly and Harry found himself staring at him again. Louis had thrown his head back as he clutched his stomach, more laughter bubbling out of him. Harry was not the only one staring, though. Dean was also transfixed by him and raised his arm to wrap around Louis’ shoulders. Harry frowned and found himself clutching the pincer in his hand tightly. Liam noticed.

   “Hey, what’s goin’ on with you? You’ve been acting strange this whole lesson,”

   “Sorry, Li. Just having a hard time focusing, I guess,” Harry said, putting the pincer down. Liam smiled sympathetically.

   “S’alright mate,”

At lunch, in-between Biology and Social Science, Harry saw Louis enter the cafeteria. He wanted to invite him over but Alex and Sam were sitting with them. So was Dean and Harry definitely didn’t want him anywhere near Louis. Liam was playing with Danielle’s hair and she was smiling, reading from her book and leaning on his shoulder. Alex and Sam were challenging each other to a Knife Game. Harry and everyone else at the table sighed at that; they all knew where this was heading. A trip to the nurse and a Band-Aid. Zayn was sending glances towards the blond, blue-eyed boy. He sat alone, feet propped up with a book in his hands. Harry and Zayn kept watching as Louis walked over to the boy and said a few words. The blond boy nodded and pushed a chair out with his foot. Louis smiled and sat down. His mouth moved and Zayn’s face lit up when he saw and heard the boy laugh. It was loud, warm and vibrant but to Harry, it didn’t quite beat the bell-like sound of Louis laugh. The rest of the table heard the boy’s laugh and Louis deep chuckle.

    “Well, glad to see Gaylinson’s made a new nerd friend,” Alex said, knife poised over his hand.

   “Alex,” Zayn said harshly. “Cut it out.”

   “The nickname still sucks, by the way,” Harry reminded him. Alex and Sam tensed but went back to their game.

***

   “So, what’s your name?” Louis asked the Irish boy. The boy smiled and put his book down.

   “Niall,” he said. Louis frowned, wondering if he heard him right.

   “Sorry, mate, but did you just say KItchen Tile?”

   The boy laughed loudly. “No, NIALL.” The boy rolled up a napkin and threw it playfully at Louis.

   “Oh, sorry!” Louis laughed, dodging the soft paper tissue.

 

During the day, Louis and Niall shared many laughs. He decided that he liked Niall. He had a great laugh and laughed very often. Louis learned that in his previous school, Niall had played soccer and was very good at it. He had a big interest in music and knew how to play the guitar well. Niall learned in return that Louis also had an interest in music. He could play the piano and sing. He learned that Louis was a gymnast but had quit a few months ago. He still had the moves, though. When they sat under a tree, after school, outside near the parking lot, Louis showed him some flips and a series of aerials. The moments Louis was done, Niall stood up and clapped. He even bowed down.

    “How the fuck is that possible? It was frickin’ awesome, mate.”

    Louis laughed loudly.

    “I agree, it was awesome,” a voice came from behind Louis. He turned around to face Harry. A startled look appeared on Louis’ face and Harry chuckled, his voice rough and deep from shouting across a field. Louis guessed that practice had run late. Harry stepped closer.

   “There’s a party on Friday. You should come,” he looked over to Niall. “You, too…”

   “Niall. My name’s Niall.” Harry clapped him on the shoulder.

   “Nice to meet you, Niall.” He gave Louis a long look that practically screamed lust. “See you two tomorrow, then.”

Louis stood frozen to the same spot for a few seconds.

   “He seems nice,” Niall pointed out.

   Louis smiled weakly at him. “Yeah, he does.”

***

 

(Next chapter will have smut and i will have it up as soon as possib;e)


	3. His Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis starts to feel more at home in Cheshire and finds new friends. He reveals his skills in more way than one (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) and Harry becomes more and more tempted. Warning: It contains descriptive smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own 1D. When I say Josh in this story, I mean the Josh they had a water/lime fight with in Manchester. This is the first time i've ever written smut haha. Hope it's good.

Chapter Three:

   The coffee shop, where Louis worked, was busy this time of day. School had just ended and most of the students hung out at the only coffee shop in Cheshire. The only ones who weren’t there was the soccer team. They had practice almost every day now to make it to the finals and actually win the championship game this time. The coach was pushing them hard, Louis heard from Stan, who he worked with at the shop.

   Stan was a good guy; the only reason Stan was on the team was because his uncle was the coach. Sure, he was a good enough player, but Stan cared more about his job and grades, unlike Alex and Sam. The lad was nice and treated Louis like a friend. He, like many others, admired Louis because he was proud of who he was. Louis wasn’t cowering behind anything. All of Cheshire knew that he was gay and Louis didn’t mind that. People didn’t really treat him any differently because of that. Only the soccer team, or parts of it, seemed to be bothered by Louis’ newfound confidence.

    Louis was in the storage room, shoveling coffee beans into a glass jar when a jacket with _Cheshire Daredevils_ emblazoned on the back flew over his head and landed on a chair beside him.

   “Sorry I’m late!” he heard Stan yell as Louis just hummed in response and carried the jar out front. He settled it down on the counter. Stan bounded from the doorway, desperately trying to tie his apron around his body. Louis shook his head at him and waved his finger around, motioning for Stan to turn around.

   “Jeez, mate, you’re a mess. Let me help you with that.”

   Stan breathed out in relief. “Thanks, man. I’ve been so stressed out lately with soccer practice and this job and then homework. It’s wearin’ me out.”

    Louis patted his back sympathetically. “S’alright. I’ve managed on my own.” Stan shook his head.

   “But you shouldn’t have to. You’re my friend, Louis. I don’t feel comfortable putting all this extra weight on ya.”

   A smile spread over Louis’ face. “It really is okay, Stan. I don’t mind. Yes, I’m your friend and I’m helping you out here.”

   The tension seemed to leave the other boy’s shoulders for a moment, before the door dinged open and some of the boys on the soccer team stepped in. A few of the students left, leaving a table open for the boys. Stan immediately tensed again, once he saw Alex and Sam step through the door. He gave a weak smile towards Louis and then moved to the counter to take an order from a young girl. Louis’ smile faded and he flicked his hair to the side and went back to the storage room. He picked up a metal tray and started piling cookies on it. He walked back out and slid them into place in the display. When he straightened, he saw Harry standing in front of the counter, grinning at him. Louis jumped, gripping the counter to steady himself.

   “Hi, Lou,” he said, giving Louis his biggest smile yet. Louis sputtered. “Can I have a hot chocolate and one of your delicious cookies?” he dropped a wink.

   “Y-you’ve never called me Lou before,”

   “Hmm, shame,” he murmured as he stared at Louis face. His gaze scorched Louis’ skin as it passed over his cheekbones, lips and jawline. Louis bit his lip unintentionally and he heard Harry slight gasp.

   “U-um,” Louis stuttered. “Stan! A hot chocolate, please.” He walked over to the display and bent over, plucking a cookie from the bunch. He knew he was giving Harry a view of his arse and when he placed the cookie, wrapped in a tissue, he saw the green-eyed boy gulping. He flashed his, now signature, smirk and waved at him. Harry swallowed hard and accepted his hot chocolate in a daze.

***

   Louis was trying to kill him. With all the smirks, the biting of his lip and the bending over; he was going to be the end of Harry Styles.

   The moment Harry got back to the table; Zayn patted him on the head like a puppy. Harry slapped his hand away.

   “Oh, shove off,”

   Zayn laughed. “You should’ve seen your face. You looked like you wanted to bend him over the counter right then and there.”

   Harry looked at him sheepishly. Zayn gawked and swatted at Harry’s arm.

   “Oh God, you totally wanted to, didn’t you? You’ve got the hots for Louis frickin’ Tomlinson.” Zayn looked over to where Louis was standing, smiling kindly at the customers and shrugged. “I can’t blame you. He is gorgeous.”

   “Thought you fancied that Irish boy, Niall,” Harry pointed out. Zayn immediately lit up. Yesterday, Zayn had gone up to Louis and Niall’s desk in Social Science and started up an actual conversation instead of staring longingly at the boy. Niall’s mouth had curved up into a big smile as Louis had just smirked as he regarded the boys.

   “I do. He’s crazy cute.”

   “Well, I thought you might like to know that I invited both of them to my party on Friday,” Harry said and waited for Zayn to react. Zayn’s mouth dropped open and he clasped Harry’s upper arm, his eyes wide.

   “Are you serious?”

   Harry chuckled lowly and nodded.

   Sam and Alex heard nothing of this conversation as they had resumed their Knife Game from Monday’s lunch period.

 

The next day, Harry had P.E. as the second lesson, right before lunch. Harry liked that fact because the boy always ended up hungry and needed something to eat. Also, he had the class with Louis. That he definitely didn’t mind.

   The locker rooms were packed with boys. Some of them shoved into their soccer uniforms because they were more comfortable but others chose to wear sweats and t-shirts. Louis slipped on a tank that hung low on his torso, again showing off his tattoo; he knew it drove Harry crazy. The curly-haired boy watched as the muscles and sinew worked in Louis’ back when he bent over to put his sweats on. Harry only got a few seconds to stare at his bum as it pushed against the black material of his tight briefs before it was covered by the grey fabric of the loose sweats and Zayn poking his arm started to annoy him.

   “You’re making it so goddamn obvious, mate,” Liam said, chuckling. Harry blushed and dragged the shirt over his head. His last name _Styles_ was written across the back, along with his number 16. He already had his shorts on so he laced up his cleats and, with one last glance towards Louis, he ran out on the field with Zayn.

   Their coach was the class’ teacher and he smirked at the group of students as they gathered in a circle around him.

   “Surprisingly enough, we are going to do some soccer drills and exercises,” coach said and the whole class, except for the jocks of course, groaned in displeasure. “We’ll start by running a lap around the track. Move, people!”  

   They started running, Harry, Zayn and Liam leading in front. When he turned back to see who was behind him, he was surprised to see Louis and Niall keeping pace. Louis waved cheekily. Zayn slowed down a little to match Niall’s pace and jog next to him. Louis amped up and pumped his legs harder to match Harry’s pace. Harry smiled when he saw Louis’ grin beside him. Harry felt a smile spread across his face. Louis’ grin turned into a challenging smirk as he pushed harder and ended up running in a steady pace in front of Harry. He kept speeding up until he reached the finish line long before Harry and the others.   

    When Harry reached Louis, he placed his hand between the boy’s shoulderblades and left it there as the other lads caught up. Niall came running up side by side, Liam following.

   “Damn, you’re fast,” Zayn told Louis. Louis’ laugh turned into a gasp as Harry slowly trailed his hand lower, brushing over his skin just at the small of his back. Harry smirked knowingly. He dropped his hand, though, when coach came over and clapped him on the back.

   “Well done, Tomlinson,”

   Louis nodded his head at him, accepting the praise with grace, but Harry knew he was ecstatic inside.

   “I have set up some equipment. You will all be divided into groups and will be sent to different stations. When I blow the whistle, you will move on to the next station.”

   The coach called out different names and pointed them over to their assigned station. Niall started humming the tune to ‘Whistle’ by Flo Rida. Louis tried to contain his laughter but a small giggle slipped out. Harry beamed, thinking that it was the most adorable thing he’d ever heard.

   Niall, Zayn, Liam, Alex and two other girls were sent to station 1. Louis, Harry, Sam, Stan, a boy named Josh and a girl named Eleanor were sent to station number 2 and two other groups were ushered away to station 3 and 4.

   They went through 3 of the drills and Harry admired Louis’ lithe body as he dribbled the ball in-between and past cones. He was much faster than any of the boys and also faster than Eleanor, a cheerleader who had a petite frame. At the fourth exercise, one person would have the ball and another would try to take the ball from them. Louis was matched up with Sam. Harry tensed. Sam was a big guy and Harry was afraid that he’d hurt him.

   Louis stood at a cone, ball at his feet and Sam stood at the other end, flexing his arm muscles and preparing to charge. Harry saw Louis take a deep breath and shuffle the ball back and forth between his feet. Stan hesitated a minute before slowly raising the whistle to his lips. It rang quietly, not quite matching the loud tone of coach’s whistle, but Louis and Sam heard it nonetheless. Sam charged. Harry thought he looked like a bull, compared to Louis’ small frame. He started to wring his hands nervously but when he looked at Louis, he saw no fear or hesitation.

   Louis was quick on his feet. He kicked the ball and it flew between Sam’s legs. Sam was still bent forward, in charging position and Louis braced his hands on the bigger boy’s back and flipped over him, landing on his feet and Harry thought he looked like a panther. His body was lean and lithe and Harry admired the stretch of muscle in his back and legs. Louis grabbed the ball and passed it to Josh, who was standing with his mouth open. Louis ran to a stop at the cone. He froze when he saw all the faces staring at him. It wasn’t only his group who had seen what he’d done, but the entire field.

   Even coach was speechless. He jogged up to Louis.

   “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you do that?”

   Louis smirked. “I was a gymnast for seven years before I came back here.” The coach sputtered.

   “Seriously?”

   Louis nodded. Harry could tell that nobody on the field knew that, except for Niall who was grinning and nodding to himself.

   “Prove it,” Eleanor called. It wasn’t threateningly; she had a huge smile on her face. Louis smiled back, then smirked and backed up to give himself space to move. Louis showed them some flips, like he had done for Niall and, unknowingly, Harry. When he was done, Eleanor was beaming, Harry, Niall and Zayn were grinning and the rest of them had their mouths flopping open like fish.

   “Impressive,” coach said, still shocked. “Eh-h, class dismissed.”

   Harry saw Eleanor follow Louis with her eyes, grin on her face. He immediately tensed. Louis was _his._ Harry felt a bolt of possessiveness shoot through him. He saw Louis say something to Niall and the Irish boy laughed. Zayn beamed at them both. They walked past and Harry joined them, making sure to brush his hand against the back of Louis’.

   Louis sneaked a glance at him and smiled brightly.

   _Stay,_ Harry mouthed at him and grinned wickedly. Louis knew what he meant.  

***

Later on, in the showers, the boys all stood in their separate stalls.

   “Ey, Lou-eh, you want me to wait for you?” Niall called over one of them. Louis could practically _feel_ Harry’s grin.

   “Well, if you want to wait until I’ve fixed my hair, then sure,” Louis’ cheeks burned from his smile.

   “Hell nah, I ain’t waiting for you to sort that mess out,” Niall answered immediately.

   “Hey!” Louis exclaimed, insulted. He heard Niall’s low chuckle as he shuffled around in the locker room and shut the door behind him. Louis turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He froze when he felt movement behind him. Hands were placed on his waist, thumbing at the plush material of the towel.

   "Thank God, I thought he'd never leave," he heard Harry's deep voice. Louis swallowed and turned around to see Harry's eyes. They were dark, the pupils blown wide with lust. Louis shivered. A towel hung low on the green-eyed boy's hips, showing off the prominent V of his hips. The taller boy stepped closer, pressing Louis against the cold tiles of the shower wall. Goosebumps broke out across Louis' skin as Harry trailed his hands over Louis hot flesh. The touch traveled over his chest, tracing his tattoo gently. Harry lowered his head and touched his lips to the skin of his neck.

   Louis whimpered. Harry flicked his thumbs over Louis' sensitive nipples as he trailed his tongue lazily over the words printed on his chest. Louis moaned and fluttered his hands in Harry's curly hair. Harry raised his head and covered Louis' mouth with his own. Louis moaned again, louder this time and clenched his hands into fists in Harry's hair. The curly-haired boy growled and pressed his mouth harder against Louis'.  

   After some time, when they were both breathless, Harry broke away.

   "I've wanted to do that for so long, Lou," he said, resting his forehead against Louis'. He pressed his whole body close to Louis', making sure the shorter boy felt the long length of his erection against his hip and then stepped back. "I'm looking forward to the party."

    With that, he strode out, leaving Louis speechless, shivering and alone for the gazillionth time.

 

At lunch, Louis walked in to see that Niall wasn't sitting alone. Stan and Josh sat with him. Louis smiled and set his tray down on the table and took his seat.

   "Hey, guys,"

   They nodded and hummed in response.

   "I invited them to sit with us. Hope you don't mind," Niall said, tossing a grape in the air and catching it with his mouth. Louis applauded that.

   "No, of course not. Stan's my friend and Josh, you were awesome on the field today,"

   Josh blushed. Niall laughed.

   "Apparently, he is a great guitarist and Stan can play the drums. Man, we'd be an awesome band," Niall gave Louis a weird look. "Mate, you're shaking. Did something happen when I left?"

   "No, I'm fine, really," Louis could tell Niall was still suspicious. "I'm bored. What should I do?"

   Stan started grinning. "You can go get me Eleanor's number."

   Louis raised his eyebrows. " _Oohh_ , does a little someone have a crush on Miss Calder?" Stan shrugged.

   "She just seemed nice out there,"

   "Yeah, I'm sure she did," Louis said sarcastically. Stan gave him the puppy eyes look. Louis gave in. "Fine! But you owe me."

    Louis got up and ripped a piece of paper from his notebook. He waltzed right up to the cheerleader table, knowing everyone's eyes were on him. He could almost feel Harry's burn a hole through his neck. He reached the table of high pony tailed heads and rested his hands on the edge, leaning forward.

   "Hi, El," he smiled at her. "My idiot of a friend over there would like your number. The one to the left," he said without looking back. "Would you mind?"

    Harry was still staring at him furiously, Louis could tell. Eleanor smiled.

    "On one condition," she said mysteriously. "If you try out for the cheerleading squad."  

    Louis stared. "What? No."

    "C'mon Louis, I saw what you did out there. You were amazing," Eleanor saw him hesitate. "Just promise you'll think about it." Louis handed her the piece of paper.

   "I'll think about it,"

    Eleanor smiled big and scribbled her number down, sliding it across the table-top. Louis discreetly slipped it up his sleeve, wanting to go for the big reveal. He knew Harry was watching so he sent a quick wink at the girls and then smiled as he heard some giggle. Back at his table, his face sombered. Stan's face fell.

   "You didn't get it?"

   "Of course I did, you twat," he flicked the paper at him and laughed. "No one can say no to this face." Louis tried to send him a smouldering look but only ended up laughing.

***

Harry was fuming. Not only was he convinced that Eleanor wanted something from Louis, the way she gave him her number and batted her eyelashes at him and pleaded at him with those puppy eyes. And Louis winked at her, he bloody _winked_ at her. Then, he'd just laughed it off like it was nothing. Well, it sure was something to Harry.

   In Ancient Mythology class, the last class of the day, he was paired up with Louis to research about ancient greek mythology, thank God. But when Harry saw Eleanor making her way over, he intercepted her and drew her to the side.

   "Harry, are you okay?"

    He ignored her question. "What do you want with Louis?"

    She blinked in confusion. "Harry, I-I..."

    "Just stay away from him," he was about to turn away when El suddenly grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Louis hadn't noticed; he was too busy on discussing presentation plans with the teacher, who was beaming at him.

    "Harry," Eleanor was smiling at him. "I was just asking him to join the squad. You saw what he did on the field. He was awesome and he would be a perfect cheerleader. I don't want anything but that from him. He's gay anyways."

    Eleanor saw him gazing longingly at Louis. "But I suppose you already knew that."

    "Alright, people," the teacher began. "This project is due next week. This is a presentation and you are welcome to do whatever you want with it as long as it has something to do with your subject."

The lesson continued on but Harry could only focus on the party tomorrow.

 

His house was a mess. There were bottles everwhere. People passed out, slumped against walls while their friends drunkenly drew mustaches on their faces. He had locked his bedroom, reserving that area for him and Louis, who still hadn't arrived. Zayn and Liam were here. Zayn was on his second beer, not wanting to get fully plastered until Niall got there. Liam was full on snogging Danielle who didn't seem to mind at all. Harry twirled his beer bottle in his hands until he felt a tapping against his knee. It was Eleanor and she was discreetly nodding to the doorway. Harry turned around. It was Louis, with Niall and Josh.

    Louis was perfect. He was wearing the tightest black jeans you could find, a white V-neck shirt and black suspenders. His hair was swept up into a quiff and his blue eyes shone bright. In this light, his eyelashes made shadows dance across his high cheekbones.

    Harry didn't think he looked too bad himself. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, showing off his arm muscles and tight black jeans. His curly hair hidden beneath a beanie, he strode over to Louis, bending down.

    "Can I get you a drink?"

    Louis nodded. Zayn had bounced over to Niall, grabbing his hands and leading him directly to the dance floor. Josh went to find Stan and Harry grabbed a bottle of beer from the kiddy pool filled with ice. Louis giggled.

    "Wanna dance?" he whispered in Harry's ear. Harry nodded frantically and took Louis' beer from him and set it down, with his, on the counter.

    Louis took him by the hand and wiggled his hips a little, making Harry almost drool. Louis laughed and pulled him in close when they stood among the other people dancing. Harry turned him around so his back was to him and grinded his hips into Louis' bum. He and Louis both moaned. Harry could've done this all night if someone hadn't tapped him on the shoulder, complaining that the kiddy pool was empty. Harry growled.

***

While Harry was off to refill the booze pool, Louis now called it, he sat on the couch, chatting with Stan and Josh. Then, he felt a weight against his shoulder and turned his head, finding blond hair in his way. Niall had a sad face on and was whining slightly.

   "Hey, what's up, Kitchen Tile?" Louis and Niall laughed, while Stan and Josh gave them confused looks.

   "I can't find Zayn," he mumbled. Louis fake-pouted and cooed.

   " _Aww,_ have you checked by the bar?"

   Niall perked up, flying out of his seat. "Thanks, Chewy!"

   Louis laughed loudly.

   "What's all that about?" Stan asked. Louis explained the nicknames and the first day they had met. After he was done, Stan and Josh were chuckling along with him. The three boys talked for a while before Louis really wanted to find Harry and got up to look for him. He gave the other boys a wave goodbye. He walked upstairs and cracked a door open, only finding a bathroom. He tested another door and opened it. He didn't expect to find what he saw in there.

   Niall was backed up against the wall, Zayn pressing his body close to his and sucking at the Irish boy's throat. Their shirts were off and Zayn had his hands caressing the skin at Niall's hips. The dark-haired boy's trousers were unzipped and Niall had his hands pushed down the back of them. Niall was moaning Zayn's name.

   "Jeesus, if you're planning on doing this stuff, at least lock the door!" Louis burst out, covering his eyes. Niall yelped and Zayn pushed off him, not bothering to zip up. Louis backed out, closing the door. It didn't take long until he heard moaning again. Louis rolled his eyes and continued down the hall.

   He found Harry coming out of a room with two other lads, all of them carrying carts of alcohol. Harry caught sight of Louis and loaded the cart onto the pile of another boy. The boy grunted but didn't complain.

   "You guys can handle it from here?" Harry asked them and they nodded their heads. When they turned the corner, Harry grabbed Louis' hand and pushed him against the wall. Louis could feel his hardness through the thickness of two layers of jeans. "I've been hard ever since I saw you come in the house. I want you, Louis." 

   Louis groaned in response and grinded his hips forward, making Harry growl. Harry opened a door and pushed them inside. It was Harry's room, Louis could tell from all the soccer trophies and the cleats thrown on the floor.

   Louis backed them against the door and immediately dragged Harry's shirt off and unzipped his jeans, shoving his hand inside and palming Harry through his breifs. Harry threw his head back against the door, knocking his beanie off in the process and moaned loudly. Louis took the opportunity to latch onto Harry's swallow tattoos. Harry groaned and fisted his hands into Louis' hair. He then pushed Louis back onto the bed and pulled the suspenders off, then the shirt and he pulled the tight jeans down, leaving the breifs on.

   Harry dragged his hand down Louis' chest and then up again to cup the back of his neck to pull him up and kiss him. Harry reached down to pull his own jeans off, his erection straining against the fabric of his black breifs. Louis was left breathless at the sight. He looked bigger than Louis had imagined. He reached down to touch him but Harry stopped him and flipped him around. Louis pushed up on his hands and knees. 

   Harry flicked his hair out of his face and slipped his hand under Louis' breifs, caressing the smooth, soft skin there. He pulled them off completely and drew in a breath at the sight of Louis on his hands and knees in front of him. He drew the cheeks apart and traced his finger around the tight pink hole there. Louis tensed, gasping in pleasure. Harry lowered his head and Louis felt something wet push into him. He bit down on the pillow, thrashing under Harry's tongue. Harry held his hips in place and plunged his tongue in again and again, leaving Louis a screaming mess, not caring if anyone heard.

    Harry flipped him back and held his fingers up for Louis to suck on. Harry settled in-between his legs in the meantime and found himself staring at Louis' cock. He was big, much bigger than he thought he would be. He didn't waste time and took the head in his mouth, sucking hard. Louis moaned from around his fingers and Harry slipped them out of his mouth, lowering them back to Louis' wet hole.

     He pushed a finger in, holding Louis down with the other. Louis was thrashing in pleasure and had reached up to grab the headboard, his knuckles turning white. Harry pushed another two fingers in at the same time and Louis had to bite down on his fist to keep from screaming.

    "Ugh, Harry...More!" he gasped out. Harry reached his hand out to his bedside table to grab a condom but Louis slapped his hand away. "N-no condom. I'm clean, I swear. Please, Haz, I need _you."_  

   Harry whimpered at the mention of his nickname. He spread Louis' legs and shifted his hips to rest against the back of Louis' thighs. He pushed in, slowly inch by inch until Louis grabbed his shoulder and thrust his hips forward, making Harry slide all the way in. Harry gasped at the feeling of Louis so tight around him.

    "God, Lou.."

    Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and drew him closer. Harry placed his hands on Louis' hips, slid out slowly only to push back in hard.

    "Hazza..." he murmured. "Don't stop. God, don't stop."

    "Quick question. Just how flexible are you?"

    Louis flashed him his smirk. "Why don't you find out?"

    Harry grabbed onto his ankles and lifted them up so they rested on Harry's shoulders. Louis locked them around Harry's neck and Harry moaned when he felt Louis flex around him.

    "S-so fuckin' tight, Lou,"

    Harry grabbed onto the headboard and thrusted in and out faster and faster. Louis screamed out and Harry knew he had hit his prostate. He kept hitting that spot relentlessly and Louis arched his back, tightening around Harry's length.

    Harry couldn't hold it, he came inside of Louis as the blue-eyed boy came in streaks across his chest. Louis' legs slipped from his shoulders and Harry slumped on top of Louis, who lazily ran his hands up and down Harry's back. They drifted off together, Harry cuddled into Louis' side.

***

   


	4. His Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the party. basically a filler chapter, packed with smut so enjoy. Louis stays the weekend at Harry's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own 1D. Please let me know if i need to change something:)

Harry was dreaming. He had to be. No way, could _Louis Tomlinson_ be lying, naked no less, in his bed with the morning light sending rays to shine through Louis’ hair. His long eyelashes brushed the tops of his sharp cheekbones and he was breathing steadily. Harry was mesmerized. Louis looked so beautiful like this. So peaceful.

    But Harry started to feel uncomfortable. There was stickiness on both of the boys’ chests and the memories of last night came flooding back to him. Harry remembered Louis’ golden skin and bright cerulean eyes and the way that his face scrunched up in pleasure as he writhed beneath Harry’s body. He kept thinking about Louis’ body and he felt himself harden at a fast pace.

   Louis was moving around in his arms and occasionally rubbing his hips against Harry’s. The green-eyed boy let out a low moan and Louis seemed to react to it. He reached out to place his hand on Harry’s chest. Harry didn’t know if Louis was still sleeping but the movement sent a flutter through Harry’s abdomen.

    He placed his hand over Louis’ and started moving it down so it stopped to rest on Harry’s abs. He let go of his hand and raised his own to caress Louis’ cheek.

   “Lou,” he whispered. Louis made noises in his sleep and inched closer so that his whole body pressed on Harry’s. He squirmed, though, when he felt the stickiness on them both. Harry slipped away from him to wet a towel. Louis whimpered at the loss of body contact but calmed down when he felt the soft material of the towel.

    Harry wiped down his chest and legs, turning it into a seductive motion. Louis moaned and Harry saw him twitch as the bed sheets rose around Louis’ hips. Harry smirked and pushed the sheets down exposing Louis to the cool air. Louis gasped as Harry wiped on the inside of his thighs. The coolness of the towel trailed over Louis’ stomach and he felt a wet warmth on the head of his cock. Louis’ eyes flew open and he looked down to find Harry’s lips closed tightly around him. It was becoming too much for Louis and he pulled Harry up, fisting his hand in the unruly curls and raising his head to bite at Harry’s earlobe.

    “I want to ride you, Harry,”

    The green-eyed boy growled in response and grinded down into him, pushing his lips to Louis’ plump ones and slipping his tongue in.

    “F-fuck, Louis,” he murmured against his mouth. “I want…no, I need to be inside you. Now.”

    Louis arched up into him when Harry spread his legs and grabbed hold on his throbbing cock as he grinned viciously. Harry pumped his hand up and down and Louis was holding onto the bed sheets for dear life.

   “H-Hazza, just get on with it,” he ordered.

    At the mention of his nickname, he wrenched Louis’ legs up and traced the wetness of his tongue around Louis’ hole. Harry groaned at the sight of Louis still pink and tight hole. He slipped his tongue in and plunged it mercilessly in and out of Louis. Harry opened his eyes to see Louis grab onto his own legs and hold them up, spreading himself wider for Harry, who moaned, tongue still inside him. That made Louis scream even louder as Harry slipped a finger in beside his tongue.

    “So tight for me, Lou,” he groaned as he replaced his tongue with two other fingers. Louis then pushed him away and onto his back. Louis settled over Harry’s slick body and slowly slid down, biting at his tattoos and four nipples on the way. He stared straight into Harry’s eyes as he took his throbbing cock in his mouth. Harry arched his back and threaded his fingers through Louis’ feathery hair as the blue-eyed boy pushed Harry deeper down his throat.

    Harry let out a gurgled sound and jerked up, pushing himself into Louis’ hot mouth. He hit the back of his throat.

    “God, Louis! I-I can’t… I need you,”

    Louis complied and straddled Harry’s narrow hips. He held onto Harry’s thick cock and he lowered himself down. Louis cried out in pleasure at the stretch of Harry filling him up. Once the head was inside, he placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders and continued to push more of Harry inside his tight heat.

   Eventually, Harry couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed Louis’ hips and thrust up into him, hard and fast. In this position, Harry was hitting Louis’ prostate again and again. Louis reached up and fisted his hands into his own hair and Harry growled at the sight. Louis was so goddamn hot like that and Harry flipped them over, hurriedly placing a pillow under Louis’ bum and thrusting in at a different angle and a new pace. It was faster and harder and deeper this way and Louis was screaming, holding onto Harry’s hair. Louis was close so he tugged at it harshly, knowing it was a kink for Harry to have his curls pulled at.

    Harry cried out, coming at the same time as Louis did.

Light streamed from the window, shining over the muscles in Harry’s back, providing a very nice view for Louis.

    Louis drifted off and Harry thumbed at the stray eyelash that had stuck itself to Louis’ cheekbone. Louis’ eyes were closed and he was clearly asleep, his breathing still a little off from the passionate fucking. Harry smiled at him, wiping him and himself down with the still damp towel.

***

Louis woke up to clattering noises in the kitchen. He frowned and pushed the hair from his face. He pulled on a pair of Harry’s blue boxers, one of Harry’s knitted sweaters and stepped hesitantly out the door. He clambered down the stairs and found Harry standing by the stove, whistling and flipping something in a pan. It smelled divine and Louis decided to show his appreciation.

   Being as quiet as a mouse, he slipped up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s torso. He made sure to press the length of his small frame against him, knowing that Harry had a thing for how petite he was. He also knew how wearing Harry’s sweater would drive him crazy. It was slipping off his shoulders, showing off his collarbones.

    “G’mornin’” he murmured cutely, the words muffled as he pressed his face between Harry’s shoulder blades. He felt more than heard Harry’s deep chuckle. Louis smiled and Harry turned the stove off, piling the food onto two plates and setting them at the table.

    When he turned around to face Louis, though, he froze. Louis was standing there, so innocently, sleeves pulled down over his hands and the sweater could’ve easily fallen off of Louis’ body. He was wearing Harry’s bloody boxers for crying out loud.

    Harry breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself and trying not to pounce on Louis and pound him right on the table. Louis giggled, he motherfucking _giggled_ and sat down at the table, dragging his plate towards himself.

   On the plate, there were fried eggs, crisp bacon and a variety of vegetables. Louis’ stomach growled and he dug in. He moaned at the feeling of food in his mouth and he saw Harry gripping the edge of the table so tightly, Louis thought the wood would break. Louis smirked as he finished his meal, looking up at Harry and batting his eyelashes innocently, tilting his head to the side.

    Harry’s growl rumbled low in his chest as he grabbed hold of Louis’ plate and placed it and his own in the sink. Louis stood up, waiting for Harry to say something. When he didn’t move for quite some time and just stood clutching the counter, Louis had to act.

    “Haz, please,” he begged. A possessive sound came from Harry and he faced Louis and came at him. He crashed their lips together and lifted him up. Louis immediately wrapped his strong legs around his waist and grinded into him. Harry pulled away.

    “Oh, you insatiable wanker,” he said and nipped at his throat. Louis had his hand at the nape of Harry’s neck and pulled him closer.

    “I want to suck you off,” that made Harry’s legs weaken.

    _Innocent, my arse,_ he thought. Harry let go of Louis legs and the blue-eyed boy went down on his knees. Harry gripped the table as Louis pulled his sweats down and his boxers and took him into his mouth, pushing him to the back of his throat. Harry cried out and Louis took hold of his hands, putting them at the back of his head and in turn placing his own hands on the back of Harry’s thighs, silently asking him to fuck his mouth. Harry groaned loudly and thrust into his hot wet mouth. He tugged at Louis’ feathery soft hair and kept moving his hips forward.

    He managed to push Louis away and pull him up, pressing him close to him. Louis moved to take his sweater off but Harry slapped his hands away.

    “Hell no, I’m fucking you in that,”

   Louis gasped out Harry’s name as he lifted the smaller boy onto the table and dragged his blue boxers down. Harry’s cock was already wet and Louis was begging underneath him so he quickly prepped him, pushing long fingers in him. This time, it was Louis gripping the edge of the table hard.

    “Harry…God, fuck me, please,”

    He complied and removed his fingers. Harry positioned the tip of his dick at Louis’ hole and quickly pushed in. Louis gasped at the slight burn of the stretch.

   “Shit, Haz, so big,” he gasped out and lifted his hips from the table-top. Harry groaned and plunged deep inside Louis. They were both so hard and so close, it took one sharp tug of Louis’ cock and he was coming. White streaks covered the light fabric of the sweater as Harry kept fucking into Louis harder and harder until he was coming, too. He moaned out Louis’ name and shivered as Louis’ gentle hands caressed his lower back.

   “We need to clean up,” Harry simply said as he straightened and pulled Louis up with him. Louis smirked.

   “Will you take a shower with me?”

   Harry grinned.

A long shower, two blowjobs and a quick fuck in the hallway later, Harry and Louis were cuddled up on the couch, watching TV. Harry threaded his fingers through Louis’ and Louis leaned his head on his shoulder.

    “My parents aren’t coming back until Monday. Will you stay with me? Here?” Harry hesitantly asked. Louis smiled, pecking him on the lips.

    “Of course, Haz. I’ll never leave you,”

    Harry smiled big and wrapped the blanket tighter around them. Louis’ head perked up.

   “Hey, what happened to all the guests?” he asked, suddenly nervous. Harry smiled reassuringly.

   “Liam and Dani got rid of them all. Apparently, Zayn and Niall heard us and told everyone to leave.”

   Louis laughed. “I caught them making out in one of your bathrooms, you know. Half-naked, they were.”  

   Harry rubbed his feet against Louis’ legs and kissed his neck. “I’m happy for them. Especially Zayn. I’ve never seen him so happy before. It’s like he _glows_ when he looks at Niall.”

   Louis nodded solemnly. “Niall’s a good lad.”

   They sat quietly for a moments before Harry spoke up.

   "Did you mean what you said? You'll never leave me?"

   Louis nuzzled into his neck. "As long as you promise to never leave me."

   "Of course not, Lou. You're the best thing that has happened to me all year."


	5. His Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Eleanor decides to confront Louis about his spot on the cheerleading squad? Will Louis join? The Championship Game is coming up and the soccer team has one last match before they make it to the finals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, i don't own 1D. Sorry it took long to update, i've been working. Hope you enjoy!

(In this story, Louis has a hip tattoo of a star)

Chapter Four: 

    Louis stayed the whole weekend. He had called his mum and told her that he was sleeping over at Harry’s. She’d asked him if this boy was more than a friend; Louis had blushed and said no, thankful that his mother couldn’t see his face. His mother had a knack for knowing when her son was lying.

   Louis and Harry had decided to keep their relationship a secret for now. Harry wasn’t ready for everyone to know he was gay. Even though Zayn knew it, Liam too and Niall had an idea of what was going on between the two boys. After all, they had heard Harry and Louis’ moaning through the door. They understood that they wanted to keep it on the down-low, but Louis knew that Niall felt sorry for him.

   Niall felt exactly the same. Even though Zayn had become more affectionate in public, he didn’t say straight out that they were in a relationship. Niall accepted that and pretended that he didn’t mind, but Louis knew he did.

   At lunch on Monday, Louis set this tray down on a table that now had become the boys’ own. Louis was waiting for Niall, Josh and Stan to finish their classes and come to lunch. For now, though, he sat alone, feet up on the table, tossing grapes into his mouth and humming along to a song he’d heard on the radio this morning. He tipped his chair back, resting only on the two back legs and folded his arms behind his head.

    His humming was interrupted by the chair tipping even further back and Louis found himself imbalanced for a while. He made a noise of protest and flailed with his arms until the back of his chair rested completely on the ground and Louis was pretty much lying down.

   “Damn it, Nialler, you wanker,”

   Niall threw a book at him and pointed at him with one finger.

   “Don’t talk to me like that, ya cunt,”

   Louis snorted as he stood up and pulling his chair with him. Stan and Josh both shook with laughter and Louis flung grapes at their faces. That made Niall laugh. Louis buried his face in his hands as he himself giggled.

   “Hey boys,” Louis heard a female voice behind him. He looked up to see Eleanor smiling at him. The lads greeted her with flicks of their hands. “Have you given some thought to my…” she leaned closer. “ _proposition?”_

    The other boys stared at him, befuddled.

    “I thought you were gay, man,” Stan said. Louis turned to him, incredulously.

    “I am. She didn’t mean that kind of proposition, you one track-minded arse.”

    Stan stuck out his tongue at him. Eleanor giggled, hand covering her mouth. Louis went back to his conversation with Eleanor, trying to keep it civilized, without the dumbheads at his table interrupting. They sat with their heads close together, whispering.

    “I have thought about it,” he wrung his hands in his lap. “I’m still not sure though.”

    “But Louis, you’d be amazing, can’t you see that?” she looked him right in the eyes.

    “I’m sure as hell not wearing a skirt, just sayin’,” he said as seriously as possible. El burst out laughing and Louis joined in with her, grinning and fixing his fringe.

    “Deal,” El snickered. “No skirts. I have a feeling we’re gonna be good friends, Louis.”

    He nodded and bowed his head down. Eleanor patted his shoulder.

    “Meet us by the field today after school.”

    Louis’ head flew up. “Doesn’t the soccer team have practice then?”

    Eleanor bobbed her head in confirmation. Louis panicked but she hurried away before he could protest.

    “Oh, crap,”

***

   Harry was damn near skipping to soccer practice.

   Today, he had spent two classes with Louis and had sent him sultry, hot looks while biting on the end of his pen. Louis had clawed at his notebook, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, feeling the burn of Harry’s eyes on him.

   After their weekend together, Louis fully knew what Harry was capable of and it made his skin flush. Harry saw that and had almost burst out into giggles, but that would ruin his moment so he had held it in. He had quickly grabbed his bag and strode to practice. He smiled to himself the whole time. 

   In the locker room, he slipped his shirt off and reached to pick up his soccer jersey. But not before a hand stopped him and a voice called out.

   “You gettin’ some action, Styles?” Alex called out. Cheers erupted in the locker room and Harry froze.

   “What?” he questioned. Alex flicked him on the neck.

   “You’ve got lovebites on your neck and scratches on your back. That tells me something, mate.”

   Harry blushed and pulled his jersey over his head. He could see Zayn and Liam eying him from the corner. Harry sat down, pulling on his cleats and combing his fingers through his hair.

   “S’nothing, really,”  

   Alex laughed. “Of course it’s something. Who is she?” he ruffled Harry’s curls.

   “C’mon Styles. Tell us.”

   Harry pushed the boy’s hand away from his hair. “It’s nothing, Alex.” He stormed out on the field. He picked up a ball and kicked it towards the goal. It rolled off and stopped at Zayn’s feet. He and Liam stood casually, waiting for Harry to start talking.

   “Why didn’t you tell them? I mean, we both know…”

   “Know what?” Harry burst out, interrupting Zayn. “What do you…? I don’t want to talk about this. Not now.” He trailed off, kicking at the grass. The other boys made no noise; they just walked over and passed a few balls between them.

   When the whole team was gathered on the field and coach was giving them orders, murmurs traveled from across the grass. The cheerleaders had arrived. Some of the boys on the team gave catcalls and whistled at the girls in their uniforms. They giggled and set their bags down by the bleachers. One person Harry didn’t expect to see, though, stood by Eleanor, whispering in her ear. Harry tensed. He thought he’d told her to stay away, but she was laughing away at Louis’ jokes and sweeping her hair up into a ponytail.

   Harry stayed focused on Louis. He wore dark blue sweats and a white t-shirt, sleeves rolled up, showing off his muscled arms. The legs of his pants were rolled up, too and he had bright lime green trainers on. He was stretching, rolling his shoulders back and cracking his knuckles, testing his muscles. He said something to two of the girls and they laughed loudly. Louis grinned and made another snarky comment, it looked like, and the girls clutched his arms, laughing harder.

   Louis bent over, touching his fingertips to the ground, without bending his knees. Harry stared in amazement.

   “I know, unbelievable, right? It’s like he’s begging to be teased,” Alex had come up behind him and noticed the look on his face.

   “Oh, shove off, Alex,” Harry turned his head away in disgust. He wondered when he would lay off of Louis. Louis didn’t deserve that; he was worth so much more. He decided to distract himself so he aimed and kicked the ball towards the goal. He missed by an inch and it hit the pole and bounced off…

   Towards the cheerleaders, or Louis to be more specific. He looked up at Harry, eyes shining bright. Harry went for casual, waving his hand and flicking his head, gesturing for Louis to hand the ball over. Louis grinned mischievously and backed up from the ball. He, then, charged forward and, not aiming for Harry, but for the goal, he kicked it. The ball sailed in the air and the boys’ eyes followed it as it hit the net of the goal.

   Harry’s mouth dropped open and the whole team, including him, turned to Louis questioningly. The blue-eyed boy stood, biting on his lip and crossing his arms, making the muscles in his arms strain.  He winked at Harry, making the boy weak in the knees and shifted his body to face Eleanor, again. Harry growled under his breath.

   That practice was hell for Harry. The whole time, he had been distracted by Louis flipping his body around and flying in the air gracefully. Several times, Louis caught Harry staring at him and winked evilly. It made Harry hot in his shorts.

    He saw Louis pick up his phone out of the corner of his eye and it made him curious. He was clearly texting somebody and Harry wanted to know who. When Louis was done with his text, he lifted his eyes to meet Harry’s and he smiled. He held up his phone a little higher and nodded at him. Did he mean that the text was for him?

   Harry itched to check his phone, but it was in his bag in the locker room. It also made him nervous. What if somebody saw the text? Harry hadn’t written Louis’ name with his number but had instead chosen ‘Boo’. It was one of the nicknames Harry had for Louis, among many.

   When practice was over, Harry threw a towel around his neck and nudged his cleats off, sighing in relief. He settled down on the bench in the locker room. He remembered Louis’ text and quickly searched his bag for it. He found it all the way at the bottom. The screen lit up and there it was; a text from Boo. Harry smiled and opened it up.

   _Meet me in the locker room, Hazza xx_

   Harry's heart jumped in his chest and his palms started to sweat. He frowned. That had never happened to him before. To calm down, he shed his clothes, grabbed two towels and headed towards the shower stalls.

   As he washed his hair out with apple soap, he heard people say their goodbyes and the door closed behind the last person to leave. Harry stayed in the shower, though, waiting for Louis to call his name out.  

   Eventually, he felt cool air flow over him, coming from behind him. He grinned, hearing the sharp gasp that came from the boy he knew so well now. He moved quickly and grabbed Louis by the hips, pushing him against the tiles and grinding his hardened cock on Louis' thigh.

   Harry groaned out and pressed his whole body closer, nipping at Louis' neck. He turned Louis around to face away from him, his arms bracketing his head.

   "Do you know what Hazza means in Turkish, Lou?" he whispered in his ear, his voice thick and deep with desire. Louis whimpered and shook his head.

   "No," he managed. Harry trailed his hand down Louis' back and traced around Louis' quivering hole. He pushed three fingers in at once, making Louis cry out. "God, yes, Harry! Don't stop." Harry pulled his fingers out slowly, making Louis' body tremble. He lined his cock up.

   "It means 'pleasure'," he growled out and shoved in. Louis yelled out Harry's name and cursed. His blunt nails scratched against the tiles as he pushed his hips back into Harry's and tightening around him. Harry gasped. "How are you still so bloody tight? I spent the whole weekend fucking you and you're still so goddamn  _tight._ "   

   Harry pounded in harder and faster, throwing his head back and moaning out Louis' name. The blue-eyed boy reached back to grab at Harry's hair. Harry complied and leaned his head forward as Louis twisted his own to capture his lips. With every thrust, Harry was hitting Louis' prostate and they were both panting and crying out.

   Louis placed his hands on either side of himself and Harry let go of his hips to intertwine his long fingers with Louis'. He nuzzled his face into the shorter boy's neck and nibbled there.

   He then flung Louis around to face him again and lifted him up so he could wrap his legs around his waist. Harry quickly drove back in and immediately found Louis' prostate. Louis gripped Harry's hair and pulled.

   Harry was relentless in his thrusts and growled under his breath. "You like that? My little cheerleader. You're _mine_."

   "Hazza..." he whimpered. "I'm... _Oh,_ "

   Black spots covered Harry's vision as he came inside of Louis, the other boy coming, too. Louis' legs slipped from Harry's waist as he reached to turn the water off. Harry handed him a towel and he wrapped it around his waist.

   His hand came up to stroke Louis' cheek and he kissed him softly and slowly. Harry felt something simmering under the surface and he couldn't quite place it. It bloomed in his chest and folded around his heart, choking it, making it beat faster. Harry nuzzled into Louis and he felt the shorter boy's hands come up to lightly scratch at his back. They both breathed out softly, holding each other.   

***

   He heard them scream his name the moment he stepped up on the porch.

   “Loouueehhh!” Daisy and Pheobe screeched at the same time. Louis grinned and caught them in his arms as he opened the door. Their hair stuck in his mouth and he sputtered. He dropped his bag and took off his shoes. He carried them over to the couch and sat down with them in his lap.

   “What’d I miss, babes?”

   On and on, they chattered about their weekend that he had missed and Louis rested his head on Daisy’s delicate shoulder. Harry had made him feel so relaxed. Every muscle in Louis’ body felt like it rested on a soft pillow. Instead of listening to his sisters talking, he imagined Harry sitting on the couch with him, fingers intertwined.

   Only did he come out of that day dream when he noticed Phoebe’s fingers curling in his hair and Daisy’s tiny hands fiddling with his earlobe. They had fallen asleep. Louis cooed happily in their ears. A flash snapped. Louis blinked and found Jay standing with her camera. She smiled sweetly.

   “You look so cute,” she commented. Louis chuckled and shifted them in his arms, standing up. He swiftly bore them to their room and set them both down on one bed, not daring to separate the girls. When he came back down, Jay had set up mugs of his favorite tea and a plate of homemade biscuits.

   Louis’ stomach did a happy dance and he skipped to the couch. Jay laughed.

   “So, how was your weekend?” she inquired, acting innocent. She held up her mug to hide her smile but Louis knew it was there. He rolled his eyes at her.

   “It was fun. We watched Titanic and cried like babies. He has a pool so we went swimming,” he said, remembering Harry’s hands on him as he was backed up against the edge. Shivers ran up his spine and goose bumps broke out over his skin at the memory. Jay noticed and raised an eyebrow. She smirked and drank from her tea. Louis lifted the mug to his mouth and took a sip. 

   “Well, you should invite him over for dinner,” she said and set down her mug. She took a biscuit and rose to her feet. “He sounds nice.”  

   When she left the room, Louis smiled to himself, blushing slightly.

 

  The Friday that week, it was time for the soccer game that could be taking them to the Championship. The cheer squad was preparing their routine, Louis being the main person because of his skills.

  An hour left until the game and Louis was standing in front of the mirror, examining himself. Eleanor came up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

  “Relax, you look hot as hell, Louis,” she said, grinning. Louis smiled back at her in the mirror. El had become one of his good friends and she often joined him and the other boys at their table. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, of course, and her uniform was a good color on her skin.

   Dark blue and gold; that was the school’s colors. Louis now wore them on the trousers. He wore nothing on the upper part of his body. His tattoos were on full show and the blue and gold trousers were so low on his hips that his star tattoo showed. This was going to drive Harry to complete madness.

   Their relationship was still a secret. Harry wasn’t ready and Louis respected that, but this feeling had crept upon him. Louis was falling in love with Harry and quickly, too. Butterflies fluttered in his belly every time he saw the green-eyed boy. He found himself blushing slightly when Harry winked at him or bit into the skin of his finger. Harry always managed to turn Louis on in the most inappropriate of times.

   Tonight, on the field, Louis planned on doing the exact same thing to him. He knew that, even with clothes on, his tricks and the way he moved his body, turned Harry on immensely. Louis could only guess what would happen if he did those moves, shirtless.

   He snickered now at the thought. El noticed and smiled.

   “He’s gonna love you in this,” she said. She knew about him and Harry. Louis didn’t even have to tell her. She had noticed all the lingering looks and Harry’s possessiveness and the bites and marks on Louis’ neck.

   Louis harrumphed and slipped his new blue trainers on. He and El joined the other girls and they huddled around a table in one of the classrooms. People had already begun streaming onto the bleachers, holding banners and supportive signs at their sides. They went over their routine one more time before they finished some last touches to make-up and hair.

   Danielle had painted a golden devil one his left cheek and El had quickly drawn a blue H next to it. It wasn’t visible from afar, but up close you could easily see it. Louis had insisted on not having his hair dusted with glitter and no make-up and also, he was never ever gonna hold a pair of pompoms. The girls had laughed and patted his cheek and back gently.

   With only a few minutes left, he decided to text Harry.

   _Good luck, Hazza:) xx,_ he typed in and sent off. He stood in front of the mirror, fixing his hair one more time. His phone buzzed.

   _Thnx, boobear. Love you xx_

   Louis’ heart flew up to his throat. The butterflies were flapping their wings like crazy, now. _Love_? Louis couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face. He tucked his phone away in his bag and shoved it along with the others’ under the table.

   The squad hurried towards the field and paused at the entrance. They all chittered happily and jogged up and down on the spot. From where they stood, huddled together, they could see the team running around on the field.

   The drums started and the cheerleaders flew out.

   Louis could’ve sworn he saw Harry’s jaw drop open at the sight of him. On his way to his place, he flipped his body around in spins and turns and aerials. The crowd cheered and Louis heard the girls and his mother in the background, cheering for him. Louis smiled happily.

   After their well-planned routine, Louis could tell Harry was in a slight daze. He kept sneaking glances at Louis’ naked chest and Louis just smirked.

   But as the game continued, Louis noticed something was up with Harry. He wasn’t focused and he gazed off towards Louis, guiltily, several times. Louis frowned.

   “Come on, Daredevils. Go, Curly!” he shouted out. Harry heard him and gave a weak smile. It hadn’t helped much. Coach called a time-out to speak with Harry. Louis saw his face duck down in shame as color tinted his cheeks. Coach clapped Harry on the shoulder and the boy sneaked another guilty glance towards Louis.

   Something clicked in the blue-eyed boy’s head. He ran forward to catch Harry before he could run out on the field again. He leaned in close and wrapped a hand in his curls.

   “I love you, too. Now, score that goal,” he whispered and then added, “For me.”

   Harry started off with a grin and winked at Louis.

   They won that game because of Harry’s genius moves on that field.

   Louis was so happy, he grabbed a hold of Eleanor’s pompoms and ran crazily around the team, laughing. Before he knew it, all the cheerleaders and most of the people on the bleachers had joined him and were laughing and flailing wildly.

   They all cheered. They were going to win that Championship game, the boys were sure of it.

  


	6. His Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry keeps wanting to hide his and Louis' relationship. Louis feels down in the dumps about it and Niall feels a lot similar. The boys all start a Music Project which will kind of be important for later chapters. Trouble comes Louis' way though when Alex picks up on some of the looks he's been sending Harry. Oohh, what happens??

Chapter Five:

   The school was buzzing after that night. Students had put up their banners on the walls in the hallways and some of them had drawn on their own legs and arms.

    _Daredevils,_ they chanted.

   The players were grinning their faces off and practically running up the walls.

   One day, in school, in lunch, Harry and Zayn had stood up on the table and sung ‘We are the champions’ and everybody laughed. Louis and Niall had been close to falling off of their chairs and Stan and Josh had risen from their seats to give a standing ovation.

   That day had also been a Louis-and-Harry day, which meant they couldn’t keep their eyes off each other. They sent each other winks across the class rooms and blushed occasionally. The rest of the boys had noticed their heightened public display of affection and gave each other looks when they saw the lover boys’ faces. None other than them and Dani and El from the cheer squad knew about the boys’ relationship. It seemed, to Louis, that Harry still wanted it that way. His parents didn’t even know, though Louis had a feeling they had guessed it.

   But Harry stayed true to his Sure-I’m-Straight act. Louis hadn’t brought it up, either. He was honestly afraid to. Harry could be really sensitive about his reputation as the completely straight hottie on the soccer team. He had to keep up appearances and that meant flirting with some girls. Louis just looked away when he did, pretending not to care. He did, though and everybody but Harry noticed it.

***

Music class was Louis favorite. It allowed him to play the instruments and sing as much as he could. Today was no different. He sat at the drum kit, with Niall, Stan and Josh at his sides. He was banging off-key on the drums, belting out lyrics to ‘On top of the world’ by Imagine Dragons. Niall and Stan had joined him and Josh just stood to the side, cringing at them mutilating his precious drum kit.

   Louis laughed loudly and screamed, “I’m on top of the world, EH!”

   “Oh God,” Josh groaned.

   “Okay, Louis, settle down,” the teacher called out, chuckling. Still laughing and wiping at his eyes dramatically, he stepped away from the drum set and slumped down in a chair at the front with the other boys. “For the next few weeks, you will be creating your own song. The lyrics and the melody shall all be your own creation. On the side of that, you will also make a mash-up of two songs of your choice. This will be performed to me and another teacher in five weeks. I will now divide you into separate groups.”

    Excitement erupted in the class room. Niall and Louis bounced up and down in their seats eagerly.

    “Danielle, Eleanor, Alex, Sam and Dean; you will be group number 1. Niall, Josh, Louis and Stan will be group number 2,”     

    The boys cheered and fist-pumped. The teacher smiled.

    “Group 3: Harry, Zayn and Liam.” He continued with the other groups of the class, but Louis didn’t listen. He got to be with three of his best friends and they were all musically talented.

   _Boo-yah,_ Louis mouthed and silently high-fived Stan under the table.

   “Well, you have computers right here,” the music teacher gestured towards the pile of laptops. “Get started and good luck.”

   Niall flew forward and took hold of a laptop, lifting the top and starting it. “I wanna use Teenage Kicks for our mash-up.” He fiddled with the keyboard. Josh nodded, leaning in closer.

   “Yeah, that would be great. We have to pick another song that has the same beat, then.”

   “Think of the lyrics, too. They have to match, kind of,” Louis added. The boys looked at him. “Alright, I admit it, I have no idea how this works.” Louis shrugged and the other boys patted him on the head like a puppy. Louis pouted. He caught Harry looking at him and he blushed, butterflies flying around in his stomach like they had each taken a sip of Red Bull. He bit his lip and returned his gaze to the laptop display.

   The others had searched for the song lyrics and a link had popped up. Niall clicked on it and the music accidentally came on, really loud. The other students jumped in shock. The boys panicked and all grabbed for the computer, shouting to turn it off.

   “Shit, get it! Damn it, Niall! Don’t drop it.” The computer crashed to the floor, song still playing. “Oh, you’re in for it, now.”

   Louis picked it up and clicked the music off. It wasn’t damaged or anything, but they all looked sheepishly around the class.

   “Did you break it?” the teacher asked. The boys shook their heads. “Get back to work, then.”

   The boys ducked their heads down as their shoulders shook with barely contained laughter. Niall eventually broke and clutched his stomach as deep laughs bubbled from his lips. Louis, Stan and Josh followed. They sat huddled together in a circle, hands over their mouths. The rest of the students looked at them like they were crazy but they didn’t care.

   After another few minutes of uncontrolled glee and amusement, the boys managed to steel themselves and get back to work. Louis handled the computer this time. He scrolled down to the bottom of the page and saw a row of songs there.

   “’One way or another’,” he read aloud. He considered it and chewed on his lip. “Could that work?”

   The others stopped to think for a minute then Stan shrugged. “Why not?” He clapped his hands together. “Alright, we’ve got the songs. Now, we just have to mash them together.” He threaded his fingers at the word ‘mash’.

   Josh flicked his ear. “Dork.”

   “Hey!” he protested. Josh grinned.

 

<Niall>

Four weeks later, Niall, Josh, Stan and Louis had their mash-up song ready and were close to finishing their own song. They thought both of them sounded really good and couldn’t wait to perform them to their teacher. Niall knew the boys were good and they were way ahead of the others in their song making.

   It helped that their teacher absolutely loved the boys and did anything he could to assist.

   The boys waited for Louis to finish cheer practice so they could borrow the music room. Louis stayed in his training clothes and Niall thought he looked more exhausted than usual.

   “Hey, Louis, are you okay?” he asked. Louis pulled his hands through his hair.

   “Yeah, I’m fine. Practice was hard, I guess.” He hung his head and Niall patted him on the back.

   “Is it Harry?”                                 

   Louis tensed and drew away from Niall’s hand. His eyes were dark and glistening. The Irish lad had never seen him like this. Louis was always happy and his eyes were always bright, but now he seemed depressed and worn-out. Stan came and sat on the other side of him.

   “You can talk to us, you know.”

   Louis hesitated for a moments and then took a deep breath.

   “Harry still refuses to tell anyone else about us. He’s been more distant lately, like he wants to get away from me, to run away from _us_.” Louis choked on the last word and buried his face in his hands. Niall wrapped his arms around Louis’ torso and drew him against his shoulder.  He knew Louis needed this kind of support and couldn’t help but sympathize with him. Niall felt the exact same way; Zayn was slipping away from him, too. He wouldn’t joke around with him in school anymore and he barely spoke to him in public.

   “Zayn’s the same,” he said simply and Louis hummed into the fabric of Niall’s dark blue hoodie.

   “M’sorry, Niall,”

   Niall chuckled darkly. “Why are you apologizing? It’s not your fault.”

   “S’pose we should start practicing,” Louis mumbled, attempting to rise from the chair but Niall pulled him back.

   “We don’t have to do that today. We’ve still got plenty of time and we’re done anyways.”

   Louis frowned. “Are you sure?” he looked to the other boys. They nodded.

   “Yeah,” Josh said. “Go home and get some rest. You need it, you look like hell, mate.”

   Louis snorted. “Thanks.”

 

Outside of his house, a car honked at Niall. He turned and saw Zayn’s car pulling into the driveway and he smiled. Zayn stepped out, closed and locked the door and winked at Niall.

   “Hey, pretty boy,” he said and made Niall blush.

   “Hi,” he answered and threaded his fingers through Zayn’s, holding his guitar case in the other hand. Zayn smiled back and took the case from him as he opened the door. He quickly greeted his family and then pulled Zayn upstairs. The door closed behind them and they crashed their lips together.

   Zayn pushed him down on the bed and ran his hands up his sides, swiftly. He mouthed at the Irish boy’s neck and nibbled lightly. Niall moaned. Zayn slipped his hands underneath Niall’s hoodie and moved them down towards his belt buckle, but Niall stopped him. Zayn looked at him, surprised and confused at the same time.

   “What’s wrong?” he asked, tracing the blond-haired boy’s lip with his thumb. Niall closed his eyes.

   “I love you,” he said, chewing on his lip nervously. Zayn’s features softened further and he cupped the boy’s face in his hands. He brushed his lips against Niall’s once and nudged their noses together.

   “I love you, too, Niall,”

***

   Harry was frustrated. He had barely gotten any sleep lately because of all the soccer practices and homework assignments and top that all off, his music group had only finished their mash-up song. They hadn’t even done anything on their own song because of how busy they all were.

   So, at school, he was a little bit more pissy than usual and the others picked up on it. After lunch, they had Social Science, not one of Harry’s favorite subjects. He was walking in the corridor and found Louis standing by his locker. He caught his eye and smiled at him. Harry hesitantly smiled back and continued walking to his locker.

   He saw Alex and Sam approach Louis and immediately got defensive. They bumped into his shoulder. Louis rolled his eyes.

   “Are we really gonna do this again, boys?”

   “It depends,” Alex said, brushing the back of his hand against Louis’ cheek. He flinched back at the contact, his eyes a piercing blue. “Tell me, do you have a little thing for a certain Mr. Styles?”

   Harry saw Louis’ body tense and felt his own do the same. Louis’ eyes widened slightly but he managed to cool his features.

  “What do you mean?” he tersely asked. Alex made small _tsk_ noises with his tongue.

  “I’ve seen the way you look at him. You make it so obvious,” Alex raised his hand again to Louis’ face and hummed. “It would be a shame to ruin such a pretty face.”

   Alex leaned in close to Louis and he seemed to smell Louis’ hair. “I will hurt you if you lie to us. Now, do you have a crush on Harry?”    

   “What’s going on?” Harry decided to interrupt. Alex turned around and grinned evilly.

   “Ah, speaking of the devil. I was just asking dear Tomlinson here if anything was going on between you two, but he won’t answer me. What do you have to say about this, Harry?”

   Harry panicked. He crossed his arms, trying to hide his shaking hands. “There’s nothing going on between me and Louis.” Harry could tell that Alex didn’t believe him so he stepped forward, towering over his shorter and broader frame. “And if I was gay, what makes you think I’d go out with him?”

   He nodded his head towards Louis. He hoped this was enough for Alex to leave Louis alone. He couldn’t keep this up much longer. He didn’t dare look at Louis either. Alex squinted at him.

   “Fine,” he said and moved to walk away, but last minute he turned back and swung his fist, right into Louis’s left cheek. Louis gasped and buried his face in his hands. Harry lashed out and punched Alex in the face. Sam came up behind him and tried to hold him back but Harry brought his foot down on his and Sam cried out. Harry flipped him over his back and had no idea where he’d learnt that from.

   The two badly bruised boys cursed at Harry and scurried away.

   Louis was still crouched on the floor and Harry tried to pull his hands away from his face but Louis just whimpered and tried to dodge his touch.

   “Bloody hell, Harry. What did you do?” he heard Niall cry out. Stan and Josh were on either side of him, staring wide-eyed. Harry looked down at his bloody fist and Louis’ curled-up body. He realized what it looked like and backed off.

   “No, this isn’t…”

   “Get away from him!” Stan and Josh shoved him back as Niall hovered protectively over Louis. He bent down to whisper something in Louis’ ear and Louis nodded. Niall helped him up from the floor and Harry tried to catch a glimpse of his face but it was turned away from him. The boys let go of Harry’s arms and back-pedaled after Niall and Louis.

   Harry groaned and pulled at his hair. He kicked at one of the lockers. All he could do now was go to class, even though it was the last thing he wanted, but at least he’d see Louis.

 

   Ten minutes into the lesson and Louis still hadn’t come to class. Harry was getting worried. People could get serious head injuries if hit in the right place at the right time, Harry had heard once. Wasn’t that true? What if that had happened to Louis? Alex has struck him pretty darn hard, it had looked like.

    Harry started to panic. His palms began to sweat and he fidgeted in his seat.

    “Mr. Styles, are you feeling alright?”

    Harry was just about to answer when the door opened and someone tries to slip in as quietly as possible. It was Louis. Harry’s heart beat faster and when Louis sat down, Harry saw the left side of his face and his heart stopped.

   He had a split lip and the skin around his cheekbone was swollen red. That’d turn into a big bruise tomorrow. Alex had hit him really hard. Louis shifted under Harry’s gaze and tried to fix his hair so that it covered the swell but it was no use. He gave up and slid down in his seat.

   “Louis, what happened?” Ms. Penshield asked, clearly concerned. Louis shrugged.

   “Ran straight into my locker. Accidents happen.”

   Harry could tell she wasn’t convinced but she turned her attention back to the board.

   “Well, then, class…” she was interrupted by a knock on the door. The nurse stepped in, holding a blue ice-pack in one hand. Louis squeezed his eyes shut. The nurse found Louis in his seat and walked over. She bent down a little to be able to speak in a lower tone. Harry could still hear her though.

   “Take this,” when Louis shook his head and pushed her hand back, she firmly took his hand and shoved the pack in his hand. “You’re gonna need it. Don’t be stubborn. It’s going to start hurting like hell if you don’t put ice on it.”

   Knives buried themselves in Harry’s stomach as he saw Louis hold back tears.

   Louis folded his fingers around the ice-pack and nodded. Nurse gave him a smile and walked out. Louis placed the pack on the desk, deciding to ignore it. But Harry saw Louis wince after a while; his tongue touching his split lip and Louis placed the ice against his face. His eyebrows scrunched together in pain and Harry clutched the sides of his desk.

   His eyes met Harry’s across the room and the curly-haired boy saw hurt flash through them.  

   “Louis, I think you should go home.” Ms. Penshield said, worry lining her voice.

   “I’m fine,” he said. She walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. Harry wished it was him comforting and touching Louis.

   “I’m serious, Mr. Tomlinson. Go home.” 

   Louis clenched his jaw tightly and grabbed his bag, standing up. He threw one last look at Harry before he left. Harry ducked his head and rubbing his hands over his face. He was pretty sure he just lost Louis, the only thing in his life that made sense.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i know Harry is an idiot and i made him look like the idiot so therefore i'm the idiot but a little angst makes a story interesting right??   
> Thank you for all of your comments and tips, keep sending them xx


	7. His Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna write that much of a summary, cause i Think it kinda spoils things so read it pleaaase:)  
> This chapter contains some of the 1D songs. This is probably the longest chap i've ever written, even though half of it was song lyrics, tho...  
> Anyway enjoy! xx

   Twenty missed calls.

   Nine ignored texts.

   Twelve voice mails that Louis hadn’t dared listen to.

   He couldn’t. Hearing Harry’s voice would be too painful and even the way he wrote made it half-near impossible to not pick up the phone and text him back. It was physically and mentally hurting Louis; Harry called very often and Louis’s fingers tingled to reach out.

   During the weekend Louis hadn’t gotten out of bed. The twins passed in and out of his bedroom, occasionally patting his cheek in comfort then running out with his socks on their hands. They might as well; Louis never really used socks, anyways.

   Jay came in every once and a while, bringing him his tea in his favorite mug and her famous chocolate chip cookies. Louis had told her about Harry and Jay had just frowned, rubbing his back and tucking his head under her chin. She had never even met this boy he spoke of and yet, he had managed to make Louis fall in love with him and then break his heart in such a short period of time.

   It was obvious that her son felt strongly about this boy and she had a feeling it had all been a misunderstanding. She even urged him to actually return one of Harry’s calls for once, but she respected her son’s choice. He was hurting and therefore, she provided him with all the tea and cookies he needed.

   She was standing in the kitchen, making dinner. It was raining outside; that called for chicken wraps. The family always ate wraps when it rained outside. She was cutting up vegetables when there came a knock at the door. She washed her hands off and wiped them on a towel on the side.

   She opened the door and frowned at the sight before her. A boy, a very handsome one at that, stood on the porch, his hair drenched and his jacket pulled tightly around his body. His eyes were dark and he blinked harshly, as if he was keeping tears back. He cleared his throat.

   “Is Louis home?” he asked, his voice low and rough. Jay sighed.

   “You’re Harry, I’m guessing,”

   He lowered his head. Jay backed away and gesturing for him to come inside. He hung his jacket up and placed his shoes carefully to the side. Jay handed him a towel and he rubbed it through his hair. Jay walked ahead of him, up the stairs and stopped in front of the door that led to Louis’ room. She rapped her knuckles on it. Giggles and squeals sounded through the door. It cracked open and Harry strained his neck to see, but Jay blocked his view.

   “Louis, there’s someone here to see you,” she said, opening the door fully, letting Harry see the inside.

   Harry saw the other boy running around in his boxers and a dark red knitted sweater, that Harry was pretty sure he had borrowed from him, chasing around his sisters who had his t-shirts over their heads. Louis laughed, pushing one of them on the bed, wrestling the shirt from her grip.

   “Oi, you menace, you’re gonna suffocate if you have that on your wee little noggin’,” He ruffled her hair and she squirmed away. Louis managed to yank it off her tiny head and he held it up victoriously. He then proceeded to dance around the room, taunting the little girl, while simultaneously grabbing at the other one.

   Louis hadn’t heard Jay or Harry come in the room and he pulled the girl up in his arms, tickling her while the other clutched his leg. He suddenly yelped, looking down at his sister in surprise, her arms wrapped around his ankle.

   “Pheobs, did you just bite me?” he exclaimed, incredulous. She giggled and sprinted off again, running straight into her mother. Louis’ face paled as he caught sight of Harry and Daisy noticed. She nuzzled her face into his neck and murmured something to him. He lowly spoke back and she nodded, sticking to his side. Jay smiled affectionately at the pair and twisted to look at Harry.

   His eyes were trained on Louis and they sparkled with an emotion Jay knew well. His hands were nervously clinging to the towel and he swallowed hard, a lump in his throat. He opened his mouth but no sound came out.

   Louis closed his eyes and buried the left side of his face into Daisy’s hair, hiding his still bruised face. Harry’s face contorted in pain as he saw Louis trying to shy away from him.

   “Honey, come on, let’s give them some space,” Jay said, holding Pheobe’s hand and reaching out for Daisy, but the other girl just shook her head, burying hand in Louis’ hair.

   “I don’t want him to hurt. M’not leaving,” she said stubbornly. Harry’s heart constricted. His eyes watered and he dropped his head, tucking his face into the softness of the towel. Louis whispered in Daisy’s ear before he pulled away and set her down on the floor. He cupped her face for a second.

   “It’s okay,” he murmured. Jay heard Harry whimper in his towel. Daisy slowly made her way over to Jay, hesitantly glancing over to Harry and biting on her fingers. Jay smiled at them and patted their heads motherly. She and the girls left the room, Jay nudging the door closed.

   Louis exhaled sharply; suddenly noticing that he wore no pants, so he scampered over to one of his drawers and grabbing a pair of sweats. Half of Harry’s face was hidden, only his eyes showing. He saw as Louis climbed into his sweats clumsily. Harry blushed.

   With trousers on and fringe messily brushed to the side, he stood awkwardly, shifting his feet. Harry stepped forward, opening his mouth to say something, but at Harry’s move, Louis took a step back. Hurt flashed through Harry’s eyes. Still holding the towel tightly in his grip, he bit on his lip.

    “I’m sorry,” he said, his voice thick. “So very sorry. You have to know that I never meant any of what I said. Please understand that.”

   Louis wrung his hands together. “Then, why did you say it?”

   Harry groaned, pushing his hands through his hair, roughly. “I was trying to protect you. Alex was going to hurt you…”

   Louis interrupted. “He did hurt me. He fucking _punched_ me, Harry. Does that not matter?”

   “Of course it matters!” Harry shouted. “I thought I was keeping you safe from all that. I thought I could prevent them bullying you again. I saw what they did to you a year ago. I regret that I didn’t do anything to stop them, I am so sorry for that.”

   Louis didn’t say anything, tears shining in his eyes. Harry moved towards him and this time Louis didn’t flinch away. Harry cupped his left cheek, examining the bruise. It wasn’t purple anymore; it was more of a yellowish color now. He leant forward, brushing his lips against his skin.

   “I love you,”                                                  

   Louis breathed in, inhaling Harry’s scent before he quickly pulled away. He covered his face with his hands.

   “Please don’t,” he whimpered. Harry was in the same position, hands up and face ducked down, confusion spreading over his face. He dropped his hands and stepped back.

   “I get it. I’m sorry,” He turned to leave but Louis’ hand stopped him.

   “No, that’s not what I meant. I understand and I-I know you were just trying to protect me, but I need space. I need to think.”

   Harry blinked. “Do you forgive me?” he asked, tentatively. Louis hesitated.

   “Yeah, I do,” he said, reaching out for Harry. “But if we get back together, I want it to be official, not a secret. I’m tired of hiding.”   

   Harry nodded, silently agreeing to Louis’ condition. He, too, was tired of having to keep away from Louis during school and not being able to take him out on a real date. He hated having to deny their relationship.

   Louis clenched his hands in Harry’s shirt, leaning his head on his shoulder. Harry ducked down, pressing kisses along Louis collarbones. Louis sighed in pleasure, twining his hands in Harry’s curls and lifting his mouth to his.

   Their kiss was passionate and had a twinge of longing added to it. Harry had missed this. He had missed _Louis._ White-hot need surged inside both of the boys and they clung to each other’s bodies. Harry murmured against Louis’ lips and he moaned back in response. His hands traveled over Louis’ lithe, strong body and he shivered at Harry’s touch.

   Harry sat down on the bed, Louis straddling his hips and hands pushed up into his soft curls. He grinded down on him and Harry groaned, bucking up and biting at Louis’ lips. Louis gave a sharp tug to Harry’s hair, making him growl and push his hips up harder. Louis gasped into Harry’s mouth.

   Someone banged at the door.

   “Just reminding you, we’re still in the house. Save it for when you’re alone, please,” Jay’s tone was light, but Louis could hear the anxiousness in her voice. He giggled as Harry chuckled and hid his face in the crook of his neck.

   “I should go home. My mum’s waiting for me,” Harry said. Louis smiled and kissed him on the cheek, lingering a bit longer. Louis climbed off of his lap and Harry rose from the bed. At the door, he hesitated, though. “Say it, again.”

   Louis tilted his head cutely to the side. “Say what?”

   Harry smiled. “That you love me.”

   The bed creaked as Louis brought his legs up to his chest, biting at the ends of his sleeves. He sheepishly looked up at Harry, remembering that day on the soccer field. 

   “I love you, Hazza,”

   In the hallway, Jay, who had heard all of that, was grinning to herself.

***

 Louis and Niall sat with Stan and Josh at the local diner. Many of the kids from school came here on Monday’s because the café was closed on Monday’s, which left Stan and Louis free from work. Niall had brought his guitar and he sat strumming random tunes and the other boys had to guess which song.

   Niall struck a few chords.

   “’Like a virgin’ by Madonna,” Louis said at the same time as Stan said, “’Iron Man’, Black Sabbath,”

   Josh stared at them, dumbfounded. “You are idiots.”

   Louis grinned at him, winking before shoving a chicken nugget in his mouth. Josh rolled his eyes and drummed his fingers on the table.

   “This time,” Niall said. “sing along when I play, alright?” Louis rubbed his hands together enthusiastically. Stan leaned forward.

   “Bring it on,” he said. Niall’s smile spread wide over his face as he plucked at the strings on his guitar. They recognized the melody and Louis began to hum along.

   “ _But I won’t hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I’m yours,”_ Louis sang and Niall applauded, holding a hand out for a high-five. They slapped their hands together.

   “One point for Louis. The song was, in fact, I’m Yours by Jason Mraz.”

   Louis cheered, throwing his arms up the air. “Victory!”

   The boys laughed.

   The waiter came over, holding a pad in one hand and a pen in the other. He was maybe a year older than the others.  He smiled at Louis. “Can I get you guys anything else?”

   Louis smiled back. “Why yes, my good sir, I would like another plate of chips and a Coke.”

   Stan snorted. “I really don’t think you need any more sugar, mate.”

   “Nonsense,” Louis exclaimed, giggling. The waiter chuckled, his eyes brightening.

   “Hey, I heard you guys singing. Would you like to, maybe, play something?” The boy gestured to the small stage set up in the right corner. The diner used that stage for karaoke night. It was set up with an electric guitar, drum set, keyboard and microphones. The boys considered it for a moment.

   “What do we play, then?” Stan asked eagerly, hyped up on sugar.

   “Anything you want,” The waiter was full on grinning at the boys, Louis more than the others.

   “How about our songs? The ones from our music project,” Josh chimed in.

   Louis looked around the diner. Almost all the people from school were here, including the soccer team. The cheerleaders were there, too; they sat at another table. Louis’ palms started to shake and he twisted them in his thin t-shirt. He saw Harry glance at him and breathed in deeply, trying to calm his nerves.

   The waiter put his hand on his shoulder, slightly massaging the muscles there. “You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

   Louis smiled weakly. “No, it’s okay. We’ll do it.”

   Beside the stage, the boys waited as the boy stepped up on the raised platform and tapped the microphone with one finger.

   “Hello, everybody, we have some music prepared for you, today. I welcome to the stage…” He turned to us, eyebrows raised. Louis stepped forward. He beckoned for the waiter to bend down so he could whisper in his ear.

   “Uh, we don’t really have a name so just say Niall, Louis, Stan and Josh.”

   The waiter nodded and repeated the names into the microphone. The boys climbed up on the stage. They got a few applauds, but it was more awkward than anything. Louis huffed out a breath and smiled nervously, dragging his fingers through his styled hair. He rubbed his temples and lowered his mouth to the microphone.

   “This is our song from our music project in school. It’s a mash-up of two other songs. Maybe you can guess which ones.”

   Louis signaled for Stan to begin. He nodded and struck the strings of his electric guitar. Louis took another breath and then started singing.

   _One way or another, I’m gonna find ya_

_I’m gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha_

_One way or another, I’m gonna win ya_

_I’m gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha_

Niall sung the second verse, letting Louis breathe out. His hands shook slightly, but the rush of adrenaline was hitting him slowly. His heart was beating like crazy as he listened to Niall sing.

   _One way or another, I’m gonna see ya_

_I’m gonna meetcha, meetcha, meetcha, meetcha_

_One day, maybe next week, I’m gonna meetcha_

_I’m gonna meetcha, I’ll meetcha_

Louis started bobbing his head as Niall continued. He looked to Stan and Josh for reassurance and they smiled at him. Niall cupped the microphone in his hands, looking happy to be on stage.

   _I will drive past your house and if the lights are all down_

_I’ll see who’s around_

At the last word, Louis twisted his fingers in circles, making a face and some of the girls in front laugh. Louis’ heart beat faster, pleasure rippling through his body. Being on stage made his palms sweat and his muscles twitch, but it was a good feeling. He loved this, he realized. Josh began his verse.

   _Let’s go!_

_One way or another, I’m gonna find ya_

_I’m gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha_

_One way or another, I’m gonna win ya_

_I’ll getcha, I’ll getcha_

Louis’ pulse jumped and he opened his mouth for his part.

_One way or another, I’m gonna see ya_

_I’m gonna meetcha, meetcha, meetcha, meetcha_

_One day, maybe next week, I’m gonna meetcha_

_I’ll meetcha, I’ll meetcha_

He turned away from the mike, silently laughing to himself. This was amazing; he’d never felt this way before. It was a thrill, like being on a big rollercoaster just before the drop. He tapped his foot and made little goofy faces at Stan so he’d smile. Niall was on the verge of laughter, too, but he held it in as his verse came up.

   _And if the lights are all out, I’ll follow your bus downtown_

_See who’s hangin’ out_

They all shouted, _One, Two, Three, Four!_

Both Stan and Josh joined the other two boys as they sung, _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na…._

Louis decided to sprint out into the audience, twisting and turning between chairs and tables as Niall sung,

   _I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight (x3)_

_Yeah, teenage kicks, right through the night_

Louis patted some random person on the back when he sung his part.

   _C’mon, I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight_

_I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight_

Louis gathered the nerve to go pet Alex on the head, smirking while at it. He glowered back, his eyes screaming murder.

   _Oh yeah, I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight_

He winked to a few of the girls up front. They were from the cheer squad and just giggled at him; they had pretty much gotten used to Louis’ behavior.

   _Yeah, teenage kicks, right through the night_

At the beginning of his next part, he thrust his hips forward in tune to the music, smirking at the face Harry made when he did.

   _One way or another, I’m gonna see ya_

_I’m gonna meetcha, meetcha, meetcha, meetcha_

_One day or another, I’m gonna win ya_

_I’m gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha_

Through that whole verse, Louis danced around like a complete lunatic, as Stan, Niall and Josh guffawed. Josh handled his guitar with perfect ease as he belted out the lyrics that came next. The song continued on, all of them acting like idiots, but having the time of their lives. The audience seemed to be hanging on to their happiness and had risen from their chairs.

   Deciding to finish the song with a bang, Louis jumped up onto one of the tables.

   _One way or another!_

The people in the small diner erupted in applause as the boys up on the stage practically fell over themselves, out of breath and howling with laughter.

   Louis had happy tears in his eyes as he looked over to Harry. He was grinning like crazy and clapping along with the others. His dimples were shown clearly and his green eyes shone. He, Liam and Zayn were standing up, smirking and smiling, while Alex still sat down, his usual grumpy self.

   The waiter, Louis still didn’t know his name, bounded up to the boys. “How about another one?” he directed the question towards Louis, keeping their gazes locked together. Louis shrugged, feeling uncomfortable under his stare. The others made sounds of agreement. Josh patted Niall and Louis on the shoulders.

   “How about the one we wrote?”

   Louis hesitated. That was kind of a personal song. He didn’t want to sing it in front of everybody, Harry especially, since the song was pretty much written for him. Louis and Niall had written it together; the others had only added in lyrics that they thought fit. Eventually, he nodded. While the Stan and Josh dragged the keyboard to the front of the stage, Louis spoke to the crowd.

   “This is also from our project. It’s a little bit on the slower side. We’ve made this ourselves so be gentle.”

   Some people from the crowd chuckled. Louis sat down at the keyboard and flexed his fingers over the keys. Soft notes played out in the diner. Josh’s and Niall’s joined voices flowed out with them. Louis kept playing on the keyboard as Josh strummed on the acoustic guitar and Stan sat ready at the drums. Niall sat without any instrument this time and he raised his voice as they all joined in for the chorus.

   Louis kept his focus on the keys but he could feel Harry’s eyes on him, scorching his skin. Niall sung his verse, Josh following. After they had done their solo parts, all of their voices merged together in the chorus, again. Louis couldn’t resist. He looked up at Harry, maintaining eye-contact as he continued to splay his fingers over the keyboard.

   _They don’t know about the things we do_

_They don’t know about the I Love You’s_

_But I bet you if they only knew, they would just be jealous of us_

_They don’t know about the up all night’s_

_They don’t know I’ve waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby, they don’t about, they don’t know about us_

Harry’s eyes were glistening, Louis could see it from where he sat and his heart clenched. He felt a blush spread from his neck to his cheek as he saw people from the audience sway to the music. It was a calming tune and Louis saw a few tentative smiles pass around as they sipped their drinks and rested their heads in their hands. When it was time for Louis’ solo, he felt at peace and he wasn’t at all afraid anymore.

   _They don’t know how special you are_

_They don’t know what you’ve done to my heart_

_They can say anything they want_

_‘Cause they don’t know about us_   

Louis ended the song with the piano, fingers still touching it, even though they had finished. He heard the applause, but it was a distant sound. All he could focus on, now, was Harry, but he didn’t even dare look at him. Flashes of them together ran through his mind and he blinked, trying to get them to go away. He saw Harry’s eyes and his curls and those ridiculous dimples.

   He apologized to the boys and then ran off, saying he needed air.

 

He had stopped in the alley outside, leaning his body against the brick wall and letting the cool crisp air surround him. he attempted to steady his breathing, but so far he hadn’t gotten anywhere.

   More images filled his mind, of him and Harry, on the couch, holding hands, in the kitchen with Louis’ arms around Harry’s waist and in the bedroom with Harry looming over Louis’ smaller figure, rocking together. Harry’s eyes shining bright as he smiled at one of Louis’ jokes and his curls bouncing as he danced in circles around Louis. His laugh, his shoulders, his tattoos, his touch, his fingertips, everything about him drove Louis to madness as he stood, hands balanced on his knees, hyperventilating.

   The door burst open and Louis felt arms wrap around his torso. He sobbed into the firm chest that enveloped him. The familiar scent of Harry filled his nostrils and he clutched at the other boy’s t-shirt.

   “You-you’re too much, too bloody much. I can’t handle-I love you,” Louis hiccupped and he could feel Harry’s chuckle rumble deep in his chest. Lips pressed to his hair and the arms around him tightened. Harry just held him for a few minutes longer and Louis felt himself slowly wind down.

   Harry was his center, his peace, his _home._

   Louis brushed a kiss to his neck. “Aren’t the others wondering where you are?”

   Harry pulled back, leaning his forehead intimately to Louis’. “I don’t care. Don’t care anymore.”

   He desperately crashed his mouth against Louis’ and their lips mashed together in one mess, but neither of them cared. They were together. They were Harry-and-Louis, not just two separate people, but connected by a bunch of threads, holding them together. It didn’t make sense, but nothing did when it came to them.

   “I want to show you something,” Harry murmured, lips still close to Louis’.

   Louis groaned. “Not in an alley, Harry!”

   Harry threw his head back and laughed loudly. “I didn’t mean that, you dolt. Come with me.” He grabbed Louis’ hand and dragged him towards his car.

 

A few minutes later, they stood outside the school, Louis frozen.

   “You’ve got to be kidding me,” he said, unbelievingly.

   “Trust me,” Harry tugged on Louis’ hand, pulling him towards the back door of the school. Louis looked around him nervously, afraid of getting caught. He was just about to whisper that fact to Harry when the green-eyed boy banged loudly on the door, startling Louis and making him jump.

   “What the hell, Harry?” he hissed.

   “Relax, Lou,”

   Through the window of the door, Louis saw a figure approach. The door creaked open and Louis was terrified, to be completely honest.

   “Mr. Styles and Mr. Tomlinson. What are you doing here? It’s past school hours.” the booming voice of Mr. Roberts sounded in Louis’ ears. Harry smiled innocently.  

   “Sorry, sir, but I knew that you like to work late sometimes and I really wanted Louis to see something. Do you mind? We’ll be quick.”

   Apparently, not even Mr. Roberts was immune to Harry’s charm. He ushered them in and told them to never tell anyone else about it or he’d be in trouble. Harry thanked him and asked him to open the music room. He did and left to do his work in his office, mumbling something about losing his job because of ‘bloody teenagers’.

   Louis smiled. There was a reason to why Mr. Roberts was his favorite teacher.

   “Come on,” Harry said to Louis, tilting his head towards the music room. Louis stepped inside and immediately brushed his hand against the top of the piano there. He loved that piano.

   Harry had stridden right up to the desk, pushing the button on the computer, starting it up. He slipped something out from his pocket. A USB device. He nudged it into the portal and waited patiently as it loaded. Louis watched him curiously, seeing the curls droop to cover his face.

   As Harry waited for it to load, he wandered over to the wall, plucking a guitar from the rest there. He pulled a stool over to the edge of the table, twisting the computer around slightly. He balanced the acoustic guitar in his lap.

   “I, um, began writing this a while back. I gave up on it ‘cause I couldn’t think of the lyrics. But when you-when you stopped talking to me, I-,” Harry stuttered. Louis blinked in surprise; he’d never heard Harry stutter before. Harry cleared his throat. “Anyways, it’s finished. Zayn and Liam helped me write it. It’s for our project.”

   He clicked play on the computer and the familiar tunes of a piano carried through. Drums picked up and Harry opened his mouth to sing.

   _Now you were standing there, right in front of me_

_I hold on, it’s getting harder to breathe_

_All of a sudden, these lights are blinding me_

_I never noticed how bright they would be_

Louis’ mouth gaped open, listening to Harry’s deep voice. His long fingers plucked at the guitar strings, accompanying the piano and drums in the background. Louis was transfixed.

   _I’ll keep my eyes wide open_

_I’ll keep my arms wide open_

_Don’t let me_

_Don’t let me_

   _Don’t let me go_

_‘Cause I’m tired of feeling alone_

Louis clasped his hands together, trying to keep them from shaking. Harry kept his eyes fixed on his guitar, stringing different chords together.

   _Don’t let me_

_Don’t let me go_

_‘Cause I’m tired of sleeping alone_

By the time Harry was done with the song, there were tears in Louis’ eyes. He had pretty much summed up Louis’ feelings during those two days that he hadn’t spoken to him into one song. Harry’s eyes were on him, making something flame up inside him. He finally gathered himself enough that he rose from his seat to crouch next to Harry and rest his head on his shoulder.

   “I love it. I love _you,”_ he settled his knees on the floor as he tilted his chin up to kiss Harry. He buried a hand in his soft curls and fisted Harry’s shirt with the other.

    Harry groaned, gripping Louis’ shoulders and pushing him slowly to the floor. Louis let go of his hair to grab onto the hem of Harry's shirt, swiftly yanking it over his head. Harry did the same with Louis and they both lay on the floor, shirtless, panting into each other's mouths.

   Louis flipped them over, straddling Harry and grinding down with his hips. Harry gasped out as Louis bent down to suck at Harry's sensitive nipples.

   "Four nipples," he mused. Harry attempted a chuckle but failed miserably when Louis latched back on to his right nipple. he alternated from time to time, until Harry was squirming and pushing at his chest.

   Louis smirked and reached down to unzip Harry's pants. He clashed their lips together as he nudged the tight jeans down his legs, finding the bulge in his boxers. Harry moaned as Louis dragged his hand over it. 

   He pushed those down, too, taking it all off and throwing it to the side. He slid down Harry's long body and caught sight of Harry's cock, throbbing and unbelievably hard, in front of him. His mouth watered and he didn't hesitate to take it in his mouth, slipping it as far back as he could. With only a few inches left, he gagged but was persistent enough to keep going.

   Harry cried out when he hit the back of his throat and the muscles there clenched around his length. He gripped his hair in his hands and bucked up, making Louis moan around him.

  Louis pulled off, breathless. "Do you have lube?" 

   Harry flicked his hand towards his jeans, still in slight daze. "Jeans. Wallet. Somewhere."

   Louis reached out for Harry's wallet, plucking two packs from it and tossing them beside Harry. Tracing his tattoos with his hands, he kissed Harry, gently this time. They hadn't done this since their 'fight' and Louis wanted it to be slow.

   Harry turned them over, again, so Louis was under him. He unbuttoned Louis' pants and pulled them down, along with his briefs. He moaned at the sight of Louis so hard for only him and ripped open a pack, slicking up his fingers. Louis spread his legs for Harry, who in turn growled, holding onto his hips while he pressed a finger against Louis' rim.

   He pushed it in slowly, not wanting Louis to hurt. Louis bit his lip, gasping out at the pleasant burn of being streched. God, how he had missed this. He needed this, craved it from Harry.

   He added another finger, making Louis buck his hips up. Harry placed himself between Louis' legs, shoulders against the back of Louis' thighs and sucked the tip of Louis' cock into his mouth.

   Louis fisted his hand in his hair and bit down on his other arm. Harry bobbed his head up and down, faster and faster as he pushed in a third finger. Louis yelped, torn between the decision to buck up into Harry's mouth or thrust back on his fingers.

   He didn't have time to make his choice, though, because Harry lifted his body, tearing open the second pack and slicking himself up, positioning himself at Louis' entrance. He pushed his long hard length into Louis tight heat and choked.

   "L-Lou,"

   Louis was the only person to ever make Harry stutter.

   Green met blue as they locked their gazes together and Harry trailed his hands down Louis' arms to intertwine their fingers. They rocked back and forth, moans and whimpers slipping out of their mouths.

   Louis scratched at Harry's back, then reached up to tug at Harry's hair. He growled in response and slammed in harder and faster. His pace picked up, the closer he got and Louis was a writhing mess beneath him. He barely got out any coherent words and Harry was no different.

   He mumbled "I love you, I love you," against Louis' collarbones over and over. Louis whispered sweet things in his ear that he almost didn't catch as they both found their release and cried out.

   Louis buried his face into the crook of Harry's warm neck.

   After several minutes of Harry lying on top of his beautiful blue-eyed boy, Louis shifted under him.

   "I hope to God that Mr. Roberts didn't hear that," he choked out, covering his face, a blush rising in his cheeks.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pretty much high-fived myself for remembering lube this time haha xx  
> Hope you enjoyed. I'll update as soon as possible


	8. His Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Championship Game! Will they win or lose?

    Harry watched Louis work at the counter, in the café. He watched as Louis chatted happily with customers, wishing them a good day. He saw as Louis sneaked a cookie out of the display and handed it, wrapped in a colored napkin, to a child standing to the side. The child had beamed as he received the purple package and Louis had held up a finger to his own mouth, smirking mysteriously.

   He was good with children. He handled their tantrums with perfect ease as one of them cried over not getting an ice cream or brownie. He just crouched down next to them and slipped them a chocolate from the jar. The children’s reactions ranged from blushing and hiding behind their mother’s legs or beaming and jumping up to give Louis a hug.

   Louis and Stan worked around each other, light on their feet and jabbing jokes and comments at customers who chuckled, shaking their heads humorously. The boys passed orders between them and the other hurried to ready it. Louis kept a smile on his face the whole time and Harry couldn’t stop staring.

   Louis’ hair was sticking up in various places, his eyes a real bright cerulean color, his skin tanned golden and his nimble fingers jotting down notes as he took orders from his customers. He was the epitome of an angel, a super cute one at that.

   At one point during the day, Stan had been in the back kitchen, making pancakes and he had sprung up behind Louis, smearing pancake batter on his nose. Louis had scrunched his face up, blinking in surprise. He chuckled lightly and wiped the mess off his nose, considering a moment and then, sticking it in his mouth. He grinned at Stan, making some comment that made Stan laugh good-naturedly.

   Harry decided to walk up to the counter. He braced his hands against the edge and leaned forward.

   “Hey, gorgeous,” he teased the blue-eyed boy. Louis brightened when he heard Harry’s voice as his cheek tinted pink.  He continued wiping the counter down, his stomach fluttering.

   “What can I get you, handsome?” he said, folding his arms on the top and bending down to rest his head atop them, smirking at Harry.

   “A brownie, please,” he batted his eyelashes at Louis, perching his chin on his hands, smiling flirtatiously. Louis rolled his eyes, picked up a purple napkin and folded it around a soft, dark chocolate brownie. Harry took it from him and when he was about to go back to his table, he heard Louis humming his song, a pleased look on his face.  

   Harry’s insides warmed up.

***

   That Friday, it was time for the Championship Game.

   Harry and Zayn were extremely nervous. They bounced on the balls of their feet and pulled on their hair. Niall came up and gave them both good luck-hugs, though he clung to Zayn a little bit longer, which Harry smiled at.

   Louis stood with the cheerleaders on the side. The rest of them chattered excitedly while Louis and Harry exchanged long glances. Louis had reasons to be nervous, too.

   The team they were meeting was the one from his previous school; the Doncaster Titans. Louis had many friends there and he imagined the shock on their faces when they saw him as a cheerleader. Not that he was ashamed; he got over that when he had to run out, shirtless, and show his tricks in front of about a hundred people.

   Harry, Zayn and Liam were talking out on the field, boosting the other’s spirits. Louis gave them all a smile before he was suddenly tackled to the ground, jumped on by several bodies at once.

   “Tommo!” they screeched in his ear. They piled on top of him, rubbing their knuckles on his head. Louis managed to break free, tackling one body to the ground.

   “Oi, you bastards! It’s nice to see you, too.”

   Louis was lifted from the ground, hoisted up on someone’s shoulder. He yelled, swatting playfully at the person holding him. He was sat down and he let out a breath. The boys and girls surrounding him had grins on their faces and were talking a mile a minute.

   “Whoa, slow down. One at a time,” he said. Lizzie stepped forward, giving him a big hug. She kissed his cheek.

   “We missed you, hun,”

   Louis’ lips stretched into a smile. “I missed you, too.”

   Jack tackled him, again. Louis stumbled, but didn’t fall. “Gone and become a cheerleader, have you?”

   Louis laughed. “Yeah, got a problem with that?”

   Aidan swung an arm around his shoulders. “Nah, we all know you’ve got some sick moves. Just never thought that we’d see you half-naked on a football field.”     

   Louis nodded somberly. “Trust me; it was a surprise for everyone here, too.” He quickly looked over to Harry, who was staring at him, confused, concerned and uncertain. Louis gave him a reassuring smile. His friends caught the look.

   “New boyfriend, too, huh?” Lizzie asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Louis chuckled, crossing his arms.

   “Sort of,”

    His friends gave him puzzled looks. Louis was about to open his mouth to speak but El called him over. “Gotta go. See you later, alright?” They all nodded. He blew kisses at all of them before running off to his squad.

   They huddled together; their usual routine.

   The match seemed to pass quickly. Louis cheered for his team, while making playful jabs at the others.

   “Come _on,_ Aidan. You know you have to actually kick the ball, right?”

   That made Aidan run up to him, swat him on the bum and then run back to his mates. The Daredevils scored a lot more goals than The Titans.

    Louis saw Lizzie and Annie pouting up in the stands so he bounded up to peck them both on the cheeks, taking a sip from each of their drinks while at it.

   The cheerleaders gave him free range to do whatever he wanted during the matches because it made the crowd smile. Louis had so much energy and the girls often said he was like their personal sun. He shone so brightly compared to the others, even though he disagreed. The energy rubbed off on everyone; the team, the other cheerleaders and the people in the stands.

   The Daredevils won the game.

   Everybody cheered and screamed, dancing in circles around each other. Pompoms flew in the air, so did posters and banners. People flew in from different directions to congratulate the winning team. Louis swept Eleanor into big hug and swung her around. She squealed in his ear.

   Among the throngs of bodies, Louis found Harry’s hand. He pulled him in close, stretching up on his tippy toes to reach his ear.

   “Congratulations, babe. I’ll see you later.”

   He was about to turn away when he was suddenly grabbed by the waist. He came to face Harry, who had a slight guilty look on his face.

   “I’m sorry, Lou. For keeping this in the dark,” he gestured between them. Louis was about to shake his head at him, but Harry was already moving in closer. He pressed their lips together, crashing his body against Louis’.

   Louis was shocked to say the least. The insistent push of his lips and the light swirl of his tongue wanting access, made Louis return the kiss. It turned heated soon, though, with Louis threading his fingers through his locks and Harry murmuring sweet thing into his mouth and trailing his palms on the soft, smooth surface of Louis’ bare back.

   They pulled back, breathless. Louis had a hand between Harry’s shoulder blades and his other gripping the back of his neck.

   “Don’t let me go,” Harry mused, brushing his mouth along Louis’ jawline. Louis clutched him harder, thinking of the next line in the song.

   “You’ll never feel alone. Ever.”

   Harry buried his face in the crook of Louis’ neck.

***

   “You’re crazy,” Louis said simply, mouth gaping. Harry smirked, tugging on Louis’ gloved hand. It’s Christmas Eve and Louis’ birthday.

   “Come on, it’ll be fun,” he pleaded, puppy eyes on full show.

   “Harry, do you even know how to ice-skate?”

   Harry considered that, frowning. “No, not really. But you can teach me.” Louis rolled his eyes, cursing the gods for making Harry the most adorable person on Earth. He watched on as Harry runs over to a nearby booth. He brought back two pairs of skates, slipping on some icy parts of the walk. Louis covered his mouth, hiding his giggles.

   As someone who had good balance, strong legs and had ice-skated way more often, Louis glided out on the ice with ease, twisting in circles. But as someone who had gangly long legs and big feet and had never in his life put on a pair of skates, Harry stumbled out, flailing his arms here and there.

   Harry fell multiple times before he could stand up straight and even that was with Louis gripping his sides, holding him steady. He really was terrible at this and had Louis stifling his laughter in the back of Harry’s neck. The curly-haired boy shivered as he felt Louis’ cold nose make its way over his skin.

   “You’re like Bambi on ice,” Louis said. “Literally.” Harry swatted at his head and fell down again in the process, causing more chortles to bubble out of Louis.

   Harry bit his lip, pulling his hat down to cover his eyes and crossed his arms. He looked like the grumpiest child in the world and it made Louis coo at him.

   Louis crouched down. He tipped Harry’s chin up to peck him on the lips.

   “What was that for?” Harry smiled. Louis twined his fingers with Harry’s.

   “You’re cute and I love you.”

   Harry pondered that before nodding in agreement. “Seems like a good enough reason.”

   Louis laughs, connecting their lips again. Harry thumbed Louis’ cheek, admiring the soft texture. “I love you, too.”

   “C’mon, Bambi, time to go home,” Louis said cheerfully, pulling Harry up by his biceps. Harry leaned back from him, a suspicious look on his face. Confliction passed over his face and Louis looked at him uncertainly. Harry bit at his lip.

   “I don’t know. I’m a little scared of your sisters. They went all out on the crowns and bows the last time I went to your place.”

   Louis laughs at Harry’s wide doe eyes. He patted his cheek, pinching it and then bringing him in for another kiss. “Suck it up.”

   Harry sighed and threw an arm around Louis’ shoulders. “What wouldn’t I do for you, Lou? Happy birthday, by the way.”

   Louis hummed contentedly, cuddling into Harry’s warm body. “Best birthday ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Please read my other work. Mostly Larry. Thanks for reading xx


End file.
